Midnight Sky
by Lilac Demetrius
Summary: After James and Lily died, Harry and his brother are put in different orphanages while their other brother was put in the Dursley's care. However, now all three boys meet up, all bearing different emotional and physical scars. Now they need to get through Hogwarts. And in no way will fate make it easy. SLASH, Dumbledore bashing
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do, however, own Caleb(Calvin) and Kevin and the plot

Pairings(in this chapter): Lily x James (slight)

Warnings: Murder and this contains slash and MPreg

Author's note: Hey, this is my first published fic so tell me what you think. This story has been re edited twice and I am pretty good at grammar and spelling so bare with me. I don't know who I want Harry with. I was thinking Draco but if anyone disagree's then just tell me. My chapters are a bit long so if you want I will shorten them. I already have the first five chapters written out, nothing really important except how they got to Hogwarts and their first month, the drama has yet to come. I will post the other chapters once I edit them.

_Flashbacks_

_**Parseltongue **_

XXX

July 31, 1980

She was tired yet happy. Anyone under the same circumstances would be. Today she was officially a mother. She couldn't wait for all the joys parenting came with and was fully prepared to throw James at all the downfalls of parenting. At least until she recovered.

Lily looked brightly at the doctor and she entered Lily's room and was immediately questioned, "How is he? Or was it a girl?" She honestly didn't care which although she always dreamed of dressing a little girl up in pretty dresses. Oh well, she could dress the little boy in dresses when James wasn't home. It wasn't like a baby would protest.

The doctor smiled kindly, "Fine. Now there was a reason you went into labor early, and it was good you did."

Lily frowned, "What do you mean?"

"You're a proud mother of triplets. Though they are all small, nothing a stay at the hospital will cure."

"Triplets?" Lily asked. That was three, one was bound to be a girl, and if not then the three boys better like being dressed up. She was about to ask about their genders when a thought occurred to her. "Did you tell Albus?"

"Albus Dumbledore? Why would we tell him?" The doctor asked clearly confused.

"N-no reason." Lily lied. She bit her lip as she thought. Albus was ecstatic when he learned Lily was pregnant, he told her that the child she was carrying was going to be great and defeat a great Dark Lord.

Lily didn't want her child going against some evil mad man. And she definitely didn't want Albus to steal her child's childhood either. What if he chose the wrong one to train and that one dies? What if he steals all three of their childhoods away? Lily loved the man like a grandfather but once he has his mind set on this 'Greater Good' then Lily could see past the nice façade he puts up to fool everyone.

"Lily, you need to be strong, can you do that? You have three new lives to consider. Do you want to see them? They're beautiful."

Lily touched her face; she didn't realize that she was crying. Quickly, she wiped the tears from her face and looked at the doctor.

Lily nodded and slowly sat herself up as the doctor left, she and her husband had been in hiding when she went into a premature labor and had a cesarean section to prevent more stress on the baby, well babies, but she did not know that at the time.

The door opened and James walked in with a goofy smile holding two bundles each wrapped in a blue blanket. Behind him was his school friend Sirius holding another blue blanket. Remus, Peter and Severus behind him. Three blue blankets, that meant three boys, right?

"I was so surprised when the doctors handed us three blankets, we need more supplies." James said smiling as he gently handing one of the blue bundles to Lily.

"Yeah," Lily found a smile reach her lips. She looked at the sleeping little boy that was just placed in her arms. She giggled at the dark blank hair sticking in every direction. "He's cursed with your untamable hair." Lily teased as she gently moved soft hair from the tiny face watching as big green eyes blinked open and a tiny mouth yawn up at her cutely.

"Hey!" James pouted childishly.

"Yeah Lily," Sirius said. James nodded at his friends support. "They were all curse with his obnoxious hair."

"_Sirius!"_

"Honestly James, how are a father?" Remus asked taking the little boy from James.

"Why are we friends?" James frowned staring at his empty arms.

"'Cause you love us." Sirius grinned.

Severus sneaked the little boy in Sirius' arms into his own while he was distracted. Big green eyes stared up at him and a small fist waving clumsily.

The baby was really small and Severus was afraid to hurt or drop him.

"What are you going to name them?" Severus asked gaining their attention.

"Harry. Harry James Potter." Lily said smiling at the little boy in her arms.

"What about the other two?" Remus asked looking at the little boy in his arms.

"We never really thought about other names, we were really confident with the one." James said.

"What about Terrance?" Sirius offered.

"Terrance? That sounds like terrible." Severus put in. "That boy will be bullied with that name."

"Oh yeah, what do you suggest Sev?" Remus asked. Lily forbid Severus ever is called any other name except his own in her presence. And let's face it. Lily verses James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Severus. There is no battle. Lily would win. Perks of being the only woman.

"Kevin." Severus said looking at the little boy in his arms. The boy didn't start crying, that was a sigh he liked the name, right?

"I like it." James said, surprising them all by supporting Severus. "That one your holding can be little Kevin James Potter. Kev for short."

"And this one?" Remus asked as he held up the last of the three higher for everyone to see.

"Calvin James Potter." Lily said smiling.

"Who gets to be Godfather?" Sirius asked eagerly. "There are four of us and three of them."

"Severus, since you named Kevin, would you be his Godfather?" James asked.

Severus looked shock but managed to nod as he looked at his Godson.

"Remus, how would you like to be Calvin's Godfather?" Lily asked.

Remus looked at the boy in his arms and smiled, "Of course."

"Can I be Harry's Godfather, please?" Sirius asked practically begging with a pout on his lips.

James chuckled, "Fine, Sirius will you be Harrys-"

"Yes! Of course. Thank you!" Sirius grinned.

"Peter, can you also be Harry's Godfather? I doubt of Sirius' abilities take care of a child if something were to happen to Lily and myself."

Peter nodded. Sirius didn't even try to deny James assumption.

"I'm a dad." James whispered, smiling at the baby in Lily's arms. Lily agreed and kissed his cheek.

"We're finally a family."

December 20, 1980

Lily had a Christmas ornament in her hands as she tried to put it towards the top of the tree. Her husband was putting lights up outside the house. They were originally going to celebrate Christmas and New Years at Sirius' house but were told they weren't allowed to leave because it was too dangerous. Now they were putting up last minute decorations.

Lily had the boy's on their stomach hoping that they will roll over or crawl. Calvin, being the more energetic one was there while Kevin struggled and Harry was almost there.

Lily wasn't worried; the books said that all babies develop at different speeds.

James gave a sad sigh. None of their friends were allowed to come visit. Dumbledore said something about betrayal. James and Lily were too tired to listen. On their son's first Christmas and probably first birthday no one would be able to visit.

His sons will probably grow up afraid of the outside world and meeting other people. Was this the kind of savior Albus wanted? Completely dependent on his parents?

It probably was, knowing Dumbledore.

The day Dumbledore gets his hands on any of his sons is the day James dies. Albus Dumbledore does not belong in any of his boy's lives. James doesn't want his sons going to Hogwarts. And if anything happens to him then Sirius, Peter, Remus, and hell, even Severus knows and will keep them away.

It goes for a fact that he trusts Severus more than Dumbledore. Remus' husband must have gotten him pregnant by now. He was shocked when Remus told him he was having an affair with a married man but they actually work well together. Arranged marriages didn't work well anyway. Besides, the woman already gave him a pureblood heir.

When Remus told him who it was James just laughed and told him he was happy for him.

But seriously, Lucius Malfoy. And he was okay with it. Maybe it was because a long time ago, the Malfoy's and Potter's were friends both being pureblood families.

Remus had adopted Lucius' son, Draco. Draco was still a baby. A cute, innocent and totally spoilt child. Remus wanted Draco to meet James' sons. Have a play date.

But Dumbledore was against the Malfoy's by claiming he was with the people who would kill Harry. Not that James believed that. James knew that Remus was good at guessing peoples characters. Besides, he knew Remus always wanted to be a dad, and Draco was his chance.

As far as James knew, Severus, Sirius, and Peter were single. But like he said before, none of the gossip gets to him. He is rather upset about that. And Lily and he love gossip. And now they get none.

He looked at the three boys on the mat on the floor and smiled. They were pure and he wanted them to stay that way. He found himself unconsciously drinking in random moments with them and Lily. Like he needed to remember everything. He hadn't had them for long and yet he was already in love with each of them. Willing to put his life down for them. Lily joked that he was wrapped around his finger.

Calvin started crying causing Kevin to cry and both of them causing Harry to cry. James took two of them into his arms and they immediately calmed down. Lily came by and took the last one into her arms. They loved attention, Calvin was the worst.

James sighed, "I just realized something. What if they grow up with the prankster slash troublemaker gene? There are three of them, together in a house causing mayhem."

"We're doomed." Lily laughed as she bounced Kevin in her lap. "And it's your fault."

James pouted at that. "I wasn't that bad as a kid."

"Hogwarts better watch out." Lily giggled.

James frowned, "I thought we decided against Hogwarts."

"I know, but I have a feeling Albus will somehow manipulate around us and get Harry if not all of them to go to Hogwarts. I would feel better if they were all together."

James thought for a second, "I hope they inherit your brains."

Lily nodded, "It's sad they inherited so much from you already." She laughed.

"Wow Lily, I love you too." He pouted.

Lily laughed and kissed James softly on the lips before turning her attention back on Kevin. James watched her for a second before Calvin and Harry demanded his attention.

He wanted the boys to have a good life out of Albus' influence but how could they when they were right in the middle?

October 30, 1981

Lily was in a rocking chair in a dark nursery where two little boys slept. James was cooking dinner downstairs while Lily attempted to put the one year old in her lap to sleep. Key word – attempted.

The boy was having none of it. His green eyes, identical to his mother and his brothers, stared up at her refusing to droop. Mocking her as if they knew how exhausting triplets were and making her life harder than it needed to be.

James called her name causing her to shake her head to clear her mind from the odd thoughts. She placed the boy in his crib knowing eventually if he lays there he will fall asleep but the second she stepped away he started crying. Lily sighed; she didn't need the other two waking up.

Walking downstairs with the little boy, Lily frowned for a second at the man in the living room before covering her face with a realistic smile.

"Albus," she said in a friendly voice. The boy in her arms had stopped crying and was now blinking sleepily. It was about time he fell asleep.

"Oh, is Harry still awake?" Albus asked as he spotted the baby.

The boy in her arms was definitely not Harry. Harry was good and fell asleep when he was supposed to unless he wasn't feeling well. The boy was obviously Calvin since that boy refused to sleep when he was supposed to and loved waking up at odd hours of the night. However, Lily and James never told him about Calvin and Kevin so Albus only knew of the one so Lily just nodded and rocked the little boy.

"Our future savior," Albus grinned at the boy. Lily frowned; she didn't like the prophecy and certainly didn't want one of her boys to face a crazy man. Not that she would ever say that out loud.

James walked in grinning at Albus; he hid the distrust easily from the man.

"What are you doing here?" James asked in a friendly tone.

"Just came to stop by."

"I should really put him to bed; it seems a little walk was all he needed." Lily said.

"I'll take him, you should eat."

"No!"

Lily chuckled awkwardly, "I mean, he might wake up if I hand him too you, I just got him to sleep." She retreated towards the stairs and calmly walked up the stairwell. She was a lady and wife of a pureblood, she had manners and did not show her worry… until she was out of sight where she ran to his room and closed the door. Kissing his little head calmed her. Lily took a deep breath and sighed.

Once she regained composure she made her way down stairs to a forced conversation.

Everything was okay.

October 31, 1981

Lily could feel it. Today was off. Something was going to happen, she could feel it. She exchanged glances with James and knew he was thinking the same.

It was night when it happened. The three boys were asleep in their cribs with Lily reading in the armchair close by. James was downstairs cleaning toys and paint off the ground. They were painting the walls in the living room and somehow the boys got into the paint. Neither James nor Lily knew how they got in. James suspected Calvin since that boy was nothing but trouble. Lily blames James for that, stating his pranking genes.

It happened quickly, one second he was putting a stuffed bear in a basket and the next he was lying flat on his back, dead.

Lily heard a crash and peaked out the door calling out her husband's name. When Lily received no reply she quickly shut the door and started chanting a protection spell she created on the boys. As the last word came out of her mouth the door blasted open and a man in a dark robe entered holding out a wand to Lily. A green light and she was on the ground.

The hooded man stopped at the sight of three cribs. Three identical boys lay awake. One staring curiously, one angrily and the last just blinked like he was bored.

Voldemort glared and quickly making the decision to just kill all of them. He pointed his wand at the closest boy, the bored looking one. However when the green light came it rebounded and hit the cloaked man.

His eyes widened and then he was gone.

Harry, the bored looking baby, had a tiny unnoticeable scar on his forehead. His brothers were relatively unharmed except for cuts from when the door exploded.

Minutes later a white bearded man entered with his wand drawn. He paused when he saw the three cribs. "What were you thinking James?" he murmured. "Hiding the other two. Which one is the savior?"

Dumbledore lifted one of the boys, "This one is Harry since he seems to have used up so much energy and looks exhausted." He eyed the other two. "I suppose I shouldn't leave these two by themselves."

Harry and Calvin looked up and stared at him curiously.

Albus Dumbledore disappeared and appeared in front of a house. He wrapped the boy tighter in the blue blanket and put him on the door step and knocking on the door. He watched from a distance as the door opened and a woman holding a baby appeared. She frowned as she saw no one was there. Her frown deepened as she saw they baby wrapped in blue at her feet.

Dumbledore knew she was a magic hater. He wanted the boy to grow up vulnerable and once he was old enough and before he stopped trusting, Dumbledore would swoop in and save Harry.

There was also a chance that one of the other two was the right savior. What should he do with them?

They couldn't grow up with each other. If one goes bad then he could affect the other.

Where?

A Muggle orphanage like where Tom Marvolo Riddle grew up?

Yes. Tom became such a great puppet.

They needed to stay in Britain. Preferably poor orphanages that no families would want to adopt from. Dumbledore went back to the house and picked up Harry, not that he knew which one he was. Once Harry was gone and was asleep at an old orphanage Dumbledore returned and picked Calvin up.

Calvin squirmed and one of his arms got loose. He waved it happily and exposed the stitching on the blanket.

"Calvin James Potter." He read. He looked at the other beds wondering if the other two had similar blankets. "That won't do." He put the baby down and picked the blanket up. He tore the blanket in half and threw it to the side. "Calvin. What should I do with you?"

Calvin just giggled happily, briefly wondering why he wasn't making funny faces like the rest of the big people who play with him.

Dumbledore looked at the boy's shirt. "Cal. I'm sure the orphanage can figure something out with that."

Cal was left at a different orphanage's steps. Dumbledore just walked away without another look.

XXX

What do you think? Please review and I will update soon. I promise.

Anyone has any idea's for couples?

Was the chapter too long? Was I unclear about something?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter although I do own the plot, Caleb, Denise, and Kevin

Pairings(In this chapter): (slight) Harry x Denise

Warnings: This is a slash, don't like, don't read

* * *

Ten years later

Harry Potter opened his green eyes slowly and scanned his perimeter. He let out a breath of relief when he recognized the familiar backyard from behind the orphanage. He loved the outside for many reasons; fresh air, peace from the awful other children and it was where his friends were.

He clutched a light blue blanket that was on top of him and glared at it for a second. It was the only thing he had from his parents yet he hated it but couldn't actually throw it away.

Harry sat up and stretched his arms to relieve the uncomfortable feeling of sleeping on the cold hard earth. To him, the ground outside was better than the things they called beds.

Trust was a huge problem for him. He didn't trust easily due to neglect and being different from the other kids. In the orphanage it wasn't unusual to be smaller than the healthy weight or larger than the healthy weight so he was pretty small. Unfortunately he was smaller than the other boys.

Being different and small was not a good combination. Especially in this world full of bigoted people who hated anything they didn't understand. Not that Harry blamed them, he judged everyone. Only he never spoke his feelings out loud. Yet everyone knew.

It was like when he thought something the other person would hear and start crying. After a while it was like he could hear their thoughts. But that was impossible, right?

"Harry!"

One of the only two people he tolerated ran up to him with a big grin as he flung his arms around the stiff boy.

"Get off me Cal." He growled pushing the boy off. Caleb was originally from an orphanage in the city but they tore it down to make room for a parking lot and all the kids living in it were separated randomly and transferred to another orphanage.

Caleb was also an outcast; he could do weird stunts too, though not to the extent of Harry. But when he did something remarkable all the other kids think it's cool. He still didn't have many friends because of the weird things he did.

But the thing that caught Harry's attention was that Caleb looked exactly like Harry. Well Caleb was a little taller but other than that they looked the same. Though Caleb is under the impression he was the better looking one.

Caleb pouted childishly and crossed his arms. "See, this is why you have no friends."

"I don't need friends."

"Everyone needs friends. Who will you go to when you're sad or need help?"

"No one."

"Harry!" Caleb whined.

Harry sighed, "I'll come to you, happy?"

"Yep!"

"Stop pestering him, Cal. You don't want to end up on his hit list."

At that, Harry glared. "What makes you think I have a hit list?"

A cute little blond girl smirked, "I have no doubt you have a hit list." Her hair was unevenly cut and her green dress was torn.

Denise Johnson was the type of child who was adorable and lovable and the type of kid people wanted to adopt but somehow always ended up back at an orphanage.

She gave an innocent smile but both boys knew she was plotting.

"What now?" Harry asked reluctantly.

"We're going to sneak into the kitchen and take food. I want the yummy food that they probably hide from us. Imagine what there is. Ice cream or cookies!"

Harry tuned her out, he was afraid that she was corrupting Caleb but didn't stop her.

Denise was in a car crash with her parents when she was six; a drunk driver hit them head on. Denise and her older sister were in the back while her parents were in the front. Her parents died instantly. Her sister died later in the hospital and Denise was left with no other family. Both her parents were single children whose parents were unable to care for her and no close friends.

Harry was told some man dumped him on the steps of the orphanage as a child which usually meant he was given up and unwanted. Right?

When he learned this his confidence went down a lot. Who keeps a baby for a year and then dumps him at an orphanage with nothing but an old blanket. Maybe he was a bad child or his parents found someone better. But leave a child with no note or anything? The only reason he knew his name was because it was stitched into his blanket.

He supposes it was better than Caleb who was named by a social worker. Caleb didn't have anything from his parents like Harry did. Caleb was found with the name Cal on his chest. Harry was told that the social worker took that and added a –eb at the end of Cal. And yet, it was Harry who was jealous of Caleb.

Caleb didn't have anything holding him back to the future like a blanket which kept making Harry think about the past like did his parents knit this for him or maybe his grandmother did. What is significant about his name? Was it his deceased Uncles name or his grandfather's name that is passed from generation to generation?

Maybe there is no significance. Maybe his parents just liked the name. What other Potters were there? Were his parents married?

Harry gasped as he was pushed to the ground. Denise crossed her arms and glared down at him. "Are you listening to me?"

Caleb helped Harry up. "Yeah, we're going to the kitchens." He said. "For good food."

Denise frowned and turned, "Let's go! I'm leading." She said happily as she ran.

Harry sighed; he swore she had some sort of disorder that made her happy one minute, sad the next and angry for no reason. He had told Caleb this but Caleb just claimed it was a girl thing and every girl went through it.

Caleb said girls were a separate species from boys and that they had different needs, whatever that meant. Then he started going on about a book and how they have cooties and are gross.

Harry said Denise wasn't gross and Caleb agreed.

The two boys ran off after Denise and found themselves outside the kitchens. Denise peaked inside and nodded at the boys after putting her finger over her pink lips.

To say they were disappointed would be an understatement. There was nothing tasty in the cupboards. All their hard work for nothing. Well Denise's work.

The three snuck back out when a loud boom went off. Harry had never heard a gunshot before but he guessed it sounded like that.

Denise's eyes widened. She's heard a gunshot before. Her father used to take her to a shooting range when he was alive and she watched many different action movies that involved shooting, but for some reason it was much scarier listening to it without protection behind a glass screen or under watch by professionals.

"Maybe it's the telly." Caleb offered though Denise and Harry could see him shaking. Not that they blamed him, they were terrified themselves, not that they would admit it.

"Let's check it out." Denise said quietly. She bit her lip and hid her worry as best she could but both boys could see it in her eyes.

"Let's not." Caleb said slowly, it may just be the telly but he was not taking any chances. He had to grow up because he promised himself when he was big enough he would help kids so they wouldn't have to live in an awful orphanage like he did. Even if he had to adopt every single kid. Okay, maybe he hasn't thought it out yet but he still had time. But if he was dead then he wouldn't be able to help other kids.

"We should go back to the orphanage's living room and-." Harry was cut off by a bloodcurdling scream followed by two more gun shots, each sounding louder than the last.

"Or we could hide." Denise managed. She may be tough and strong on the outside and refused to give in to the point it was stubbornness but she was still only ten and she was a little girl and she did not want to die. She had plans for her future too. She wanted to help people by being a doctor and try to save people like her parents who were injured in a car crash and save other kids parents so they didn't have to feel the hurt she did.

The three of them went back into the kitchen and scanned the area for a hiding spot. Caleb quickly hid himself in a cupboard, flinching as another gunshot rang in the otherwise silent air. He wondered if anyone else could hear his loud heart beat pounding through the air.

Denise hesitated for a second before kissing Harry on the cheek and would deny later if he asked her about it. Harry took a moment to recover before he was pushed by Denise into a different cupboard than Caleb's.

Denise hid herself in the pantry and the three of them moved as far back into their hiding spots as much as they could. They would wait for someone to rescue them.

* * *

It started the same as every other week;

Kevin finished making breakfast and served it to his cruel relatives. His Uncle Vernon was a huge man that reminded Kevin of a whale, not that he would ever tell his Uncle that. He hated getting in trouble. However, it was rather disgusting to watch him chew and swallow food.

His Aunt Petunia was a dainty person that probably weighed a tenth as her husband did. She was skinny to the point that she looked anorexic and it was just as gross and the flab on his Uncle to him. But he would rather eat dirt than tell his relatives that.

Kevin pulled up his sleeve when it started to slip causing him to lose his grip on his coffee and spill it all over his baggy outfit. Kevin winced as the steaming liquid burned his skin and started to remove his shirt in an attempt to lessen the pain but stopped when his cheek started stinging from the slap he received.

"How dare you waste coffee boy!" His Uncle Vernon growled.

"And he ruined the clothes Dudley kindly gave him!" His Aunt Petunia shrilled with her high voice. Gave, that was a joke. The only reason Dudley willingly gave Kevin the clothes was because he didn't fit in them anymore and Aunt Petunia bribed him by telling him if he gave Kevin all the clothes that didn't fit him she would buy him a whole new wardrobe.

Dudley was his spoiled cousin who looked like his obese father and acted like his bigoted mother. He had a whole room of unopened toys and toys he played with once but he would never use again but refused to let Kevin use or get rid of it.

"S-sorry." Kevin stuttered. It took all he had not to cry, tears in his eyes threatened to escape. His self-esteem was not high at all.

"Make more coffee and bring me the mail." His Uncle demanded.

Kevin nodded and went to the kitchen to make more coffee, he tried to ignore the coffee burning his skin. He scratched the cuts on his left wrist to distract the pain on his vulnerable stomach and make him only notice the familiar sting in his wrist.

Once he had water boiling he went to the front door to collect the mail. Curiously, he went through the mail; bills, coupons, invites, more bills, Hogwarts, even more bills, magazine – wait.

Kevin flipped back to the strange letter with the words Hogwarts in the corner and stared at it. It had his name on it; Kevin James Potter. That was the same name from his blanket.

But no one sent him letters. He handed his uncle the rest of the mail and started to open it.

"Dad! Kevin's got a letter!"

And somehow he ended up in a house in the middle of nowhere.

A giant man somehow ended up in the house on his eleventh birthday. He had a cake and an umbrella with him. It was unbelievable.

Kevin had no idea how he got to the house in the storm that was raging outside. His aunt and uncle descended the stairs with a rifle of all things and the giant man broke it and turned to Dudley and started talking about some boy named Harry.

Kevin recognized the letter the man- Hagrid as he introduced himself- was holding.

"I got one of those," He spoke out, "And it's my birthday. But my name is not Harry. I'm Kevin."

The man frowned, "No, your Harry, I'd recognized you anywhere. I saw you when you were a little baby. See, the letter says…" Hagrid frowned and then squinted his eyes on the letter like there was a mistake on it, "Kevin James Potter. Did you change his name?" He roared at the Dursley's.

"No, that was the name on his blanket." His Aunt Petunia said shakily, she was clearly terrified.

Kevin frowned and wondered how dimwitted this man was. And why would he think his name was Harry?

* * *

Harry stopped breathing as soon as he heard footsteps. They were getting louder and most certainly closer. He hid himself as quietly as he could behind the pots and pans.

Denise peaked out of the pantry and watched as a man dressed in black entered. She gasped and quickly shut the pantry door and steadied her breathing. Once she gained her composure she gained enough confidence to peak again.

She opened the door slowly and screamed. The man was right in front of her, gun to her head.

Caleb and Harry's hearts stopped at no doubt Denise's scream and everything froze when a gunshot rang through the air.

And then it was deadly quiet. Footsteps thundered through the air and slowly got quieter.

Harry and Caleb ran out of their cabinet and to Denise's side. Caleb cried out her name and Harry held him staring in horror at his friends bleeding body, her head had a hole in the forehead and Harry couldn't turn away even though he so desperately wanted to.

Behind him were three owls, each one was carrying a letter. One labeled Harry James Potter, the second labeled Caleb James Potter, and the last one carried by a pure with owl had the name Denise Alice Johnson written elegantly across the envelope.

* * *

Peter sighed and took off the dark clothing he wore to the orphanage. He was aiming to kill Harry Potter because he heard that boy went to this orphanage. His lord would have been so happy to hear of his death when he came back. But he didn't see the boy.

He threw down the Muggle gun. With the Muggle gun his magic wouldn't be able to be tracked and the wizarding world probably wouldn't look into it.

He was already on the run from the Potter's murder. He had hoped to frame Sirius on that. Maybe his lord would be alive if he had told him that the Potter's had triplets.

Maybe he should go after all three instead of the one.

* * *

Harry and Caleb visited Denise's grave before they followed Professor McGonagall. A tall friendly woman who looked unfriendly and definitely not someone you wanted as your enemy. She seemed surprised when she heard Harry's name but didn't comment on it.

Apparently Harry and Caleb were brothers, they really should have guessed that since they were pretty much identical but now it was confirmed. They were apart of triplets so there was one more of them somewhere living with living relatives. It was unfair, why did their brother get to live with family probably getting spoilt and loved while he and Caleb were stuck in an orphanage? Not that Harry was cruel enough to ruin his brother's luxury so he could have it. It wasn't fair but he was the one chosen to live with family.

There must have been a reason Harry and Caleb didn't live with them, may be their Aunt and Uncle were poor or already had too many kids.

Maybe they weren't good enough in their family's eyes.

Professor McGonagall had taken them shopping yesterday to get their supplies for school. It turned out the Potters were a pretty rich family because their vault was filled with gold coins and that was only the main vault. Apparently the Potters were a pureblood family and there were generations of fortunes in the weird goblin bank; Gringotts or something like that.

After buying all the school supplies that were required for first year (Wands were interesting. Harry got a sister wand from the one who killed their parents while Caleb got a wand with a rare core of vampire teeth) , Harry and Caleb were dumped back in the orphanage to be picked up later where the two boys read and researched about this strange new world. Harry and Caleb read the curriculum books three times and yet still found it amazing.

"What house do you think you're going to be in?" Caleb asked as he read though the different houses again. "They all sound so amazing; Denise would have been in Hufflepuff, I'm sure. She was so trustworthy and kind." He said the last part sadly. Harry agreed.

Both boys held onto Professor McGonagall's arms and a strange twirling in their gut as they disappeared and magically landed at the train station. Both boys packed their luggage onto a trolley and looked at their tickets.

"Platform nine and three quarters?" Caleb asked. "Is this a joke?"

Both boys turned to ask Professor McGonagall but she wasn't there anymore. The boys tentatively started walking and looked around for help.

A blond haired man and a short haired blond boy were making their way across the platform. The boy was talking.

"Ugh, these Muggles are everywhere."

"Enough Draco." The man said.

Caleb exchanged glances with Harry, "He said Muggles. That's a Wizard word right?"

Harry nodded and the two approached the blonds. "Excuse me, but do you know where platform nine and three quarters is?" He asked.

"You don't know where it is? You must be a Mudblood then." The boy said as he looked down at them.

"No, our parents were Wizards; they died when we were little so we grew up with non-magical people." Caleb explained quietly. He grabbed Harry's hand.

"Draco Malfoy, I raised you better than this," The father said, "Come on, I'll show you where it is."

Caleb and Harry nodded their thanks and began to follow the man.

"Are you two twins?" The boy asked as if making friendly conversation but Harry could the discrimination in his voice.

"Triplets actually. We were separated as babies. We haven't met Kevin yet. He grew up with our Aunt and Uncle." Caleb said smiling; he didn't see how Draco was looking down on him.

"So you two were unwanted from your relatives?"

"Draco!" Mr. Malfoy warned. "I apologize for his behavior. He is excited because this is his first year. What are your names?"

"I'm Caleb and this is Harry."

Draco's eyes widened. "Harry? Like Harry Potter?"

Harry gave a nod. "Have you heard of my family?"

"You're the Boy-Who-Lived. Who hasn't heard of you?"

"I didn't know you had a twin." Mr. Malfoy said as he stopped in the middle of platforms nine and ten.

Harry looked at Caleb questioningly. His brother just shrugged.

Mr. Malfoy took a second to recover. "We're here." At the boys confused expressions he explained further. "Run into that wall to get to the platform."

"If you don't like us, just say so. No need to have us run into a wall." Harry said.

"Draco and I will show you." Both males disappeared into the wall. Draco running and his father walking.

Harry exchanged wide eyed glances with Caleb. "Maybe we should wait…"

In no time there was a new family, this one with bright red hair. The woman was shouting about Muggles. A dark haired boy approached her asking how to get onto the platform. Harry and Caleb got up to listen in.

"All you have to do is go right between these two posts into the wall. Give it a running start if your nervous." She explained.

"Can you show us?" Harry asked, making himself known. The woman looked at the three of them. "Are you all brothers?"

Harry looked at the skinny boy, this wasn't right; he shouldn't be this skinny if he was living with their relatives. "Are you Kevin?" he asked just to make sure.

The boy nodded, "You must be Harry and Caleb." At the nod, the boy relaxed. "You're quite famous Harry, though I don't know for what."

"Neither do we." Caleb said smiling. He held out his hand. "I'm Caleb and this one is Harry. He's a bit upset so watch what you say; he might kill you in your sleep."

"I would do no such thing. Its cowardly to attack someone whiles their sleeping. I would wait till you woke up."

That made the two youngest red heads shiver.

Harry lined himself up with the wall and charged. He braced himself for impact but instead found himself in a full platform. Kevin and Caleb emerging behind him. The three of them made their way to the train and searched for an empty compartment.

The three boys decided to lock the door so they could talk.

Harry looked at Kevin, "So how is living with our Aunt?"

Kevin looked down, "It's interesting."

"Maybe on Winter break we could all visit her and-"

"No!" Kevin cut Caleb off quickly.

Caleb looked angry, "You want to hog them all to yourself don't you?"

"No! I mean, it's not that."

Harry put his hand on Caleb's shoulder to calm him. Kevin looked at this and jealousy flashed in his eyes before he looked down guiltily. He grew up with relatives while they grew up in an orphanage. He was the lucky one, right?

Harry looked at Kevin cautiously, "Why are you wearing clothes that are too big for you? And why are you so shaky?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." The boy said stuttering towards the beginning.

"Tell me, how do our relatives treat you?"

"Fine… oh look, there's a boy at the door." Kevin opened the door and let the red head in. He recognized the boy from earlier. His mother helped them.

"Do you mind if I sit here? I need to get away from those slimy soon to be Slytherins." He spat smiling.

The three brothers flinched at the way he insulted the other house. Apparently there are haters in every species. Not wanting to be on this boy's bad side, they nodded.

The boy started talking, "I'm Ron. Ron Weasley. I come from a family of Gryffindor which is the best house to be in. I'm definitely going to be in that house. Where do you think you're going? Know-It-All Ravenclaw, Weak-Willed Hufflepuff, Slimy Slytherin, or Wonderful Gryffindor." When none of the boys said anything he continued, "Are you thick or something? Can't you talk?"

Harry opened his mouth to tell this Ron that he was being rude and mean but the door opened again and a bushy haired brunette walked in asking about a toad named Trevor. She saw the three brothers on one side and the red head on the other side. She sat next to him purposely pushing him into an uncomfortable position much to the triplet's amusement.

"I'm Hermione Granger, and you are?" She asked with a raised eyebrow at Ron.

Ron quickly straightened himself out and held out his hand. "Ronald Weasley."

Hermione held out her hand tentatively and shook his hand before retracting it like it burned, "Pleasure." Though she was obviously just being polite.

"I'm Caleb Potter, and these are my brothers Harry and Kevin." Kevin brightened when Caleb called him his brother.

"Harry Potter, I read about you!" She said excitedly.

"Have you, can you tell me why I'm so famous because we don't know."

"Well you defeated You-Know-Who." She said like it was the most obvious thing ever.

"No, I don't know who. And how come I don't remember defeating anyone." Harry said coldly. He would never hurt someone else. Defeat meant kill, right? Why would he kill other people? It would make their friends and family sad. Though he wouldn't mind kill the man who murdered Denise.

His heart sank. Denise could be here with them right now. She got a letter to which meant she was a witch. She never got to know. That wasn't fair. She didn't do anything bad. She was a good girl and now…

Harry took a deep breath and focused on Hermione's answer.

"He's an evil dark lord that kills Muggles and hates Wizards and Witches who aren't purebloods. And obviously you wouldn't remember, you were a baby. Barely one years old."

"How do you know I defeated him?" Harry asked.

"Well, The Headmaster Dumbledore, he was a friend to your family, said so."

Harry tuned their pointless conversation out after that. Something about fighting trolls to determine your house and squished sandwiches.

Hermione stood up quickly and announced she was going to change in uniform and suggested that they do the same. Ron followed her since his bag was in a different compartment.

Harry and Caleb both noticed the painful looking burn marks on Kevin's chest and stomach and the straight red lines decorating his left wrist but didn't say anything about it. They would wait for a more appropriate time.

"You know, identical triplets are extremely rare but I think we are identical. You know, if Kevin gained some weight, and I got a little shorter." Caleb said grinning, trying to lighten the mood.

Harry and Kevin smiled to at Caleb. One look and no one would be able to tell his best girl friend; (not girlfriend but friend that was a girl) was murdered feet away from where he was hiding only a couple weeks ago. Harry knew that they shared guilt of what happened that day while Kevin could see something was wrong, but he didn't want to pry.

The train jolted to a stop and the boys exited the train to see a beautiful lake. But the gorgeous castle behind the lake made the boys gasped.

It was amazing; they could feel the power radiating from the castle.

Harry looked beyond the beauty and sensed something dark in the castle.

And it was disguised by light.

* * *

Review for virtual cookies


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but I do own Caleb, Kevin, and Denise + the plot

Pairings: To be decided later

* * *

Harry carefully climbed onto a boat the large man Kevin called Hagrid instructed them to do. He had never been on a boat before and wasn't sure what to expect. He hoped he didn't get seasick because getting sick in front of all these kids who would laugh at him didn't sound very appealing. Once he was seated he helped his brothers and Hermione onto the boat.

The castle was beautiful in the moonlight with torches scattered around the magnificent building. Whoever decorated the castle had style, even Harry had to admit that, and he had trouble complementing people. He only wished Denise could see this.

Kevin was at awe at the castle. Never before have he seen something so big in his life. He was glad to be away from his Aunt and her family. He was looking forward to acting like a human instead of a slave. Not that he deserved it but it would be nice. He looked at his brothers sadly, he didn't want to disappoint his brothers by telling them how cruel and unforgiving their only living relatives were and how much they despised magic, the very center of their being.

He didn't want Harry and Caleb to meet their Aunt. He was afraid of Caleb's friendly smile and loving aura would go away, and Harry already seemed so troubled with something awful. He knows he was being weak and cruel by not telling them. He should tell them. That's the right thing. Maybe when their closer…

Harry nudged Caleb and startled him so badly he almost fell into the water. Scowling, the usually carefree boy pouted and glared at his friend/brother.

Harry was unaffected. "Stop thinking, you might break something. You too Kevin, both of you need to learn to think and be aware of your surroundings. We need to get off the boat now."

Both boys blushed and accepted Hermione and Harry's help to get off of the boat. They followed the other kids into the castle called Hogwarts. The castle looked medieval and Harry could tell right away that it was very old. He was amazed that such an old building still held such beauty. It was probably full of memories of past generations growing up.

They stopped on a staircase for some reason. Harry turned towards his brothers and listened into their conversation about food.

"You read through the school books also? I thought I was such a nerd when Ron told us that the books were so long and there was no way anyone would be able to read it. I found it rather interesting." Kevin said softly. He looked at Ron with the corner of his eye for a second before focusing on Caleb for a response.

"Maybe it's because we grew up around Muggles." Caleb said after thinking about it. It made sense really. If they grew up around the magical world then the information in the book would seem less amazing because they would be used to it.

Someone hushed and nudged them. The three boys turned towards the top of the stairs where Caleb and Harry recognized Professor McGonagall.

"We are about to enter the Great Hall where you will be sorted into one of the four houses Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Whatever house you are sorted into will be your family for the time you're at Hogwarts. Good behavior will gain you house points and bad behavior and you will lose your house their points. Fighting is not tolerated."

Professor McGonagall trailed off when a large toad rabbeted and jumped in front of her. A clumsy looking boy shouted out "Trevor" and leaped onto the top step to catch the toad. He chuckled nervously and slowly stepped back.

The first years followed the Professor to the Great hall and stood awkwardly in the center of the room. There were five tables. Four diagonal ones that stretched across the room and one horizontal table in the back of the room. That one in the back held older people; Harry guessed that was the teacher's table. The rest of the tables held teenagers with black pointy hats. Harry chuckled secretively at how cliché the hats were.

Professor McGonagall held up a hat after it finished singing about the 'wonders' of each house. She looked at the list.

"Hannah Abbot." She called. A chubby girl with blond pigtails walked up nervous about being first. She sat on the stool and everyone was silent.

"Slytherin!"

Everyone stared. This girl looked nothing like a Slytherin and she looked terrified to just go over to that table. A few people clapped in support as she made her way towards the Slytherin table.

"Lavender Brown."

"Hufflepuff!"

"Susan Bones!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Neville Longbottom."

"Slytherin!"

Harry frowned, he wouldn't have thought that this boy would be in Slytherin, he seemed too kind. Something was wrong and he wasn't the only one who noticed.

"Caleb Potter." Harry offered his brother a soft smile as he went up.

"Gryffindor!"

Caleb frowned, he didn't act rash or had over the top bravery but he went to the table anyway.

"Harry Potter." The room went silent.

"Gryffindor!"

Harry bit his lip. He definitely wasn't a Gryffindor. He expected Slytherin or at least Ravenclaw. He followed his brother to the table and sat next to him.

"Kevin Potter." The student started whispering about who the other two Potters were.

"Gryffindor!" Kevin frowned, he wanted to be with his brothers but in Gryffindor? The Ron boy was so mean and he was set on Gryffindor.

"Draco Malfoy!"

"Gryffindor."

The boy's eyes widened. "This bloody hat is broken!" he yelled. One glare later he was sitting at the Gryffindor table but as far away as possible.

"Seamus Finnegan."

"Ravenclaw!"

"Dean Thomas."

"Ravenclaw!"

Harry frowned as two dumb looking boys, one named Crabbe and the other Goyle was put into Ravenclaw. Theodore Nott and Blaise Zambini were put in Gryffindor. The girl from before, Hermione and a girl named Pansy Parkinson were put in Hufflepuff.

Harry watched as Ron Weasley was sorted into Slytherin. As amusing as watching Ron yell was, even Harry had to admit;

Something was wrong.

After a rather quiet and uncomfortable dinner where the students were sending glares and the occasional hex at the hat, the first years were led to their houses common room by the prefects. After they were given the password each student went off to their dorm room. All the first years piled into the single room.

"I can't believe I was dumped in Gryffindor!" Harry growled as he claimed the bed nearest to the window.

"I think the hat is broken." Caleb said as he took the bed on Harry's right. Kevin took the bed on Harry's left. "Maybe it was a joke."

"Not likely. Someone probably cursed the hat." The boy-Theodore Nott- said as he sat on the bed closest to the door.

"Father's going to murder me, then burn that bloody hat." Draco growled.

"I think breakfast tomorrow will be filled with Howlers." The last boy –Blaise Zambini-complained. "I think I'll skip. Though watching a howler yell at Draco will be worth the headache."

"Shut-up!" Draco growled as he buried himself in the comforter on his bed.

"Well, look on the bright side!" Caleb said. "We can all be miserable together!"

Harry really didn't blame their dorm mates as they threw their pillows at Caleb. He laughed and joined in.

Maybe Gryffindor won't be so bad.

Dumbledore frowned at the hat, "Why did you do that?"

"Last time you asked me to put a child in the wrong house he ended up trying to take over the world. Tom was a good kid; he was smart, perfect for Ravenclaw where he wouldn't have been bullied for being a Half- blood. And Lily Evans, she was perfect for Slytherin, cunning enough. But Gryffindor made her a housewife. She could have accomplished so much. James Potter was more than intelligent and motivated enough to be in Ravenclaw, but Gryffindor distracted him. Anyway, I'm surprised no one found it suspicious that a Black and a werewolf got put in Gryffindor."

"I wanted the three Potters in Gryffindor, that's it. Until I figure out which one is the Boy-Who-Lived then I need them all on my side. Now it seems like your broken or something. And it not like your replaceable. What should I do, it's not like we can resort the first years…"

Dumbledore kept rambling until he sighed. "Well I guess they can stay, but did you have to sort a Malfoy in Gryffindor and a Weasley into Slytherin?"

"Yes."

Another sigh. It was going to be a tiring morning tomorrow.

XXX

Harry woke up early in the morning, old habits die hard. He was used to waking up early to claim the orphanages only somewhat decent bathroom.

But he was in Hogwarts now. He sighed and sat up in the actually warm and half decent bed only to wince at the blinding light sneaking through the curtains. He slowly opened his eyes to let them adjust to the light.

He wasn't the only one awake; Caleb was digging through his luggage for a clean uniform. Harry smiled, if he didn't know any better he would guess Caleb never slept. Harry suspected insomnia.

Kevin walked out of the bathroom completely covered from head to toe in clothing.

"Why are you up so early?" Harry asked.

Kevin froze at the sound of Harry's voice. He faked a smile and turned towards Harry. "I guess I'm just excited about today." He said, it was half true. He was excited about being a wizard but the reason he woke up was because he was used to having to get up to start on his long list of chores.

"Me too!" Caleb said as he slipped on his school robe and brushed his long hair before tying it into a loose braid. "The food yesterday was so yummy; I can't wait for what they have for breakfast!"

Draco threw a pillow at him, "Some of us are trying to sleep here."

Blaise chuckled and sat up. "We don't want to see Draco without his beauty sleep, who knows what he looks like." That comment earned him a pillow in his face courtesy of Draco. They all laughed.

"I look amazingly sexy for your information, but some of us are human and require sleep."

"So, just you?" Theodore asked looking up from the book he was reading with a raised eyebrow.

"Wait, if you're the human what does that make us?" Caleb asked turning his head to the side cutely.

Draco groaned, "Shut up."

Harry chuckled and avoided the pillow aimed at him.

"How many pillows do you have?" Blaise asked as yet a fourth pillow was aimed at his head. He ducked to avoid it. He received no other answer.

Once all the Gryffindor first years were dressed they headed to the Great Hall together. They were handed a schedule upon entering and sat at the correct table far away from the other Gryffindors and piled food onto their plates. Caleb grabbed anything edible and put it on his plate.

Blaise raised an eyebrow. "How are you so small yet eat so much?"

Caleb looked up mid bite. "I have my ways."

"That was a little creepy."

Kevin's eyes widened when a dozen of birds flew in all carrying a letter with an angry shade of red hue.

Draco jumped backwards when he saw his father's owl drop a letter in front of him. Across the room Ron got a similar letter. He opened it cautiously and the letter formed a mouth. His mother's angry voice started yelling. "Ronald Bilius Weasley, what happened? I raised you better than this!..."

His howler was drowned out as a dozen more started screaming. Draco's wasn't screaming, but his didn't sound too happy either.

Harry almost laughed at Draco's terrified expression. His dad didn't seem so bad at the train station. That was the scary part.

Kevin flinched at the yelling, Caleb and Harry noticed and the two gently guided Kevin away from the Great Hall. They didn't notice two people follow them.

Kevin hated yelling, whenever his Uncle yelled it made him feel bad. He was usually insulted and put down. It tore down any confidence he ever hoped to attain.

The three headed towards their first class; potions. Then they stopped.

"Do you know where we're going?" Caleb asked. The three boys looked around completely lost.

"We can help you." Two voices said. The trio turned to face two identical red heads.

"I'm Fred and-"

"I'm George."

"Okay…?" Harry said cautiously. "Why?"

"We didn't want to be a foolish Gryffindor either-"

"Not that Gryffindor doesn't have perks and qualities-"

"But it just doesn't fit us!"

"Why do you talk like that?" Caleb asked.

"Talk like what?" They said innocently.

"You know, start a sentence and have your brother finish where you left off." Caleb explained. "It's cool, don't get me wrong, just why?"

One of the twin, Fred maybe, just shrugged. "Why not?"

The other one looked surprised, "you know you're the first person to ask why instead of telling us to stop."

"Could you teach me? I want to be able to connect to my brother easily like that."

Harry and Kevin looked at each other, "He means you." They said in perfect unison.

Caleb scowled, "I mean both of you."

"They were showing us where potions class is," Harry said easily changing the topic.

"Potions? As your first class, that's awful."

"Snape isn't that bad, when he's in a good mood."

"He's never in a good mood."

Harry cleared his throat, "Can you show us where his classroom is?"

"In the dungeons of course." The twins said as they started walking in said direction. They walked in silence towards a dark classroom. The triplets thanked the twins and took a seat at the front of the classroom. They set their text books on the long desk and waited for everyone else to file in.

The teacher- Snape- as the twins called him- was intimidating to say the least. He seemed to glare at the students and liked to take away house points.

Harry didn't understand House Points, they were there to make kids behave but even if they win the cup it isn't like they gain anything except bragging rights. And even that is gone by the next school year.

Professor Snape seemed to be in a bad mood about something, he kept looking at Harry and his brothers. He looked hurt.

But for what?

Harry sighed and followed his brothers to the Gryffindor common room where they sat and did their homework. Caleb was upset by this stating that one should never get homework on the first day of school. Apparently Wizard schooling was quite different than Muggle schooling in a lot of ways.

Kevin frowned, he wasn't used to this. He wasn't put down at all today. He should be happy, right? Then why was he feeling like something was missing.

Why did he feel so used and bad about it then? He didn't deserve this. Something wet fell from his face onto the cold floor. Surprised he touched his face. Why was he crying?

Too many emotions. Kevin couldn't handle it, they all conflicted with each other. He needed a stronger one to drown out the others.

Pain; that one worked. He scratched at the angry red scabs in his wrists. He sighed and kneeled to the ground, his eyes closed. So much easier.

Harry sat in the library with Theodore Nott reading about Magic History while Theo wrote his Potions paper on some sort of healing herb Harry already wrote about.

Harry looked up once Theo put away his essay. "Can I ask you a question?"

Theo looked at Harry a little surprised but nodded.

"What do you know about the man who killed my parents?"

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

Harry nodded, "Can you tell me his name?"

Theodore hesitated before shaking his head.

"Why not?"

"It's rumored to have a taboo on it."

"This man is so bad that people are afraid of saying his name?" Harry mused. Why would someone want everyone to fear his name? If he wasn't looking for respect then what was the point? Ruling through fear will only get him killed. "Can you write it down?"

Theo thought for a second before nodding, "I guess so." He took a piece of notebook paper and wrote down a single word and handed it to Harry.

"Voldemort?" Harry read. Theodore's eyes widened and he shushed Harry. After frantically looking around to see if anyone heard and finding no one had he nodded and removed his hand from Harry's mouth. "I was expecting something – I don't know- menacing?"

"He's extremely powerful. He kills whoever doesn't agree with him and he can talk to snakes and-"

"Wait." Harry interrupted. "What do you mean he can talk to snakes? I thought all wizards could talk to snakes."

"…No, only Parseltongue's can. W-why did you think that all wizards could?"

Harry bit his bottom lip, "No reason." He said gathering all his belongings. "Bye Theo, talk to you later."

Theo frowned and watched his roommate leave.

Harry waited until he was out of the library before running towards where his brothers told him they would be. He just assumed all wizards could speak the language of the snakes. Maybe it ran in families because he spoke to snakes before.

It was when he was nine;_ Harry and Caleb were with Denise. She was going to a nice couple's home after being adopted once again. Harry and Caleb were saying goodbye and watched her walk into an expensive-looking car when a kid behind them shrieked and ran off._

_Harry saw a long grass snake slither away obviously frightened. Both boys ran after it._

"_Don't worry Mr. Snake, we don't want to hurt you." Caleb said kneeling._

_For some reason the snake stopped and looked at Caleb. If the boys didn't know any better they would say the snake looked surprised._

"_A speaker." The snake said slithering forward._

"_It talks!" Caleb gasped in shock._

_Harry tried talking, "Hello, there. My name is Harry and this is my friend Cal."_

"_Hello Master Harry, hello Master Cal. I am Delik."_

_Harry and Caleb frowned at being called Master._

"_It's over there!" The boy from earlier called out pulling one of the orphanages staff members towards where they were._

_Harry and Caleb frowned. "Wait, he's nice!"_

"_Boys, go to your rooms, I'll handle this."_

_Harry and Caleb protested but eventually went to their rooms. The next morning Denise was back but Delik was nowhere to be seen._

Harry panted and frowned, his brothers weren't there. The red head, Ron Weasley and the twins from before Fred and George were there.

"Your which one again?"

"…Harry?"

"Harry! Great, you're here! You're smart, right? We need you to beat little Ronnie here in chess. His ego is getting too big." One of the twins said.

"Actually I was looking for my brothers. Have you seen them?"

"Cutie Cal left with Draco and Blaise to the lake. I think." George said. Well Harry guessed that one was George.

"What about Kevin?" Harry demanded.

"Sweet Kev?" Fred (Harry decided) asked. "He left with some random fifth year he was flirting with. They're probably doing something romantic."

Harry groaned, "So in other words, you don't know where they are?"

"Afraid so." The red haired twins said in unison.

Harry sighed. Then he gave the twins a funny look. "Little Ronnie? Cutie Cal? Sweet Kev? Please tell me I don't have a silly nickname like that."

George looked offended, "Silly? Of course not."

"Let's hear it."

"First you have to beat little Ronnie in chess."

Harry groaned.

Caleb gasped at the lake, "It's so pretty." He said in awe. His eyes skimmed across the waters calm surface. "Can we go swimming?" He asked a little too innocently to the two boys behind him. His eyes wide and pleading.

Draco shrugged, "How should I know?"

Caleb pouted cutely, deep in thought. He looked around for a sign or something. His eyes fell on four girls in the lake. He smiled and started undressing until the only thing he was wearing was boxers. He used magic to change his boxers in swimming trunks. He turned to Draco and Blaise with a grin on his face, "Come on!" and ran into the water.

"Does he shave his entire body?" Blaise asked confused and a little concerned.

Draco shrugged, "Maybe he actually is a Gryffindor." Draco offered. "He's definitely carefree enough."

"Maybe it's an act?"

Caleb grinned and waved at the girls. "Hi there!"

The girls giggled. The oldest waved back. "Hi! Your one of the Potter boys, right? I recognize you from the sorting."

"I'm Caleb." He laughed.

"I'm Daphne Greengrass, and these are my friends Valentina Pendragon, Tracey Davis and Catraoine Sturluson."

"Hi!" The other three girls said waving.

"He's so cute!" the girl- Valentina – squealed as she pinched his cheek.

Once she let go Caleb rubbed his now sore cheek with an adorable scowl that had the four girls giggling at.

"I love the color of your swimming wear. The blue really complements your pretty eyes." Caleb said to Daphne. He turned to Valentina, "Have you ever thought of curling your hair?" He asked.

Valentina thought for a second, "Do you think curly hair would suit me?"

"With your face's frame, definitely." Caleb said.

"Hey ladies," Draco began only to be ignored.

"How does your hair get messy in such a cute way? Is it hair gel?" Tracey asked.

"No, it's natural, why? Should I change it?" Caleb's hands immediately went to his hair to cover it.

"No! It's adorable." Tracey reassured. "Do you want to straighten my hair?" she offered.

Caleb grinned, "Okay." He turned to Draco and Blaise, "I'm going to the girl's dorm with these wonderful girls. Okay?" The girls blush when he complimented them. He didn't wait for the other two boy's response before walking towards the shore and drying and dressing himself. He waited for the girls before going off after them.

Draco and Blaise just stared wide eyed at the scene.

* * *

Kevin found Harry and Caleb in their room. He sat next to his brother.

Harry looked at him curiously. "Kev? Have you ever talked to a snake before?"

"Yeah, at a zoo once on Dudley's birthday. Why?"

"Well if the three of us can talk to snakes it can't be that rare, right?"

* * *

Review please


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do, however, own the plot and Caleb, Kevin, Denise, and (new characters) Aries and Carina

Pairings: Kevin x anyone,

Questions:

Warning: I might possibly be on a sugar high while I'm writing this

_Flashbacks_

_**Parseltongue**_

Caleb frowned and glared at the useless book in his hands. It was his free period and he was spending it in the library researching this 'Parseltongue' ability Harry explained to him. He aimed another glare at the innocent book. Why couldn't it just _give_ him the answer?

Oh right, that would be too easy. God-Merlin- Whatever forbid anything be easy for Caleb.

"You know, glaring won't make the book help you, the most it would do was burst into flames if you glare hard enough."

Caleb jumped and turned, immediately hiding the book behind him. He did not want rumors of him being interested in snakes spreading. A flash of red caught his eye and he looked at the boy confused.

"Ron?"

Ron looked down and turned away. "Just saying. Anyway, all the first years were called down to the field and I was sent to get you since you never showed up."

"Oh? A meeting? What for?" Caleb asked. He wasn't informed about any meeting. Well, he probably was but didn't pay attention.

Ron shrugged, "We're rebelling against the houses we were put in. Even I don't trust Dumbledore."

Caleb recognized that name. Where did he hear it before?

Caleb looked shocked, "Why don't you trust our Headmaster?"

"He's manipulative!"

"Ron, I'm sorry, but you're a little bigoted. You judge people and I don't want to get involved with that, I'm sorry." Caleb stood and faced Ron. "I know you're a good person, but you need to open your eyes a little. Our headmaster is a nice guy, he saved my brothers and I when we were little. Look, I'll go to your little rebellion thing because I do believe something is wrong with the way we were sorted but don't expect me to start hating our Headmaster."

Ron stared at Caleb shocked. Caleb saw confusion in his eyes and smiled, that was good. It wasn't anger. Confusion meant he could change.

Caleb held out his hand and grinned. "Let's start over. We can be friends."

Ron was really confused at this point but he took Caleb's hand anyway. He was really lonely in Slytherin. And despite everything he learned growing up, they weren't that bad. They were actually decent people. Some of which he would never have met if he was put in Gryffindor.

Like Adrian Pucey and Marcus Flint. Both of them were Quidditch players. Adrian and Marcus were welcoming and understanding to all the scared and confused new Slytherin. The two looked like complete opposites, Adrian being handsome and easy on the eyes on top of achieving passing grades while Marcus was not as easy to look at and had less than stellar marks. Yet somehow they were best friends.

Slytherins looked past first appearances and get to know each other on a different, deeper level. Somehow one knows that they could tell a Slytherin anything and they wouldn't tell a soul. They were usually trustworthy with their friends.

Maybe there were better houses than just Gryffindor.

Not that he stopped wanting to be in Gryffindor. Ron felt like he belongs in that house.

Caleb grinned and looked up at Ron with big green eyes. What did he ask again? Oh yeah, he wanted to be friends. He found himself smiling, "Yeah, friends."

Harry sat in the middle of the field the first years were supposed to be meeting in reading material on special abilities wizards can inherit or are just born randomly with. There was a special and rare type of wizard called a prodigy.

Prodigies were just as the name implies; extremely intelligent and remarkable in everything they attempt. They usually get taken the second they are discovered they are dumped in the ministry to do special work and learn at a more advanced curriculum from Masters. Never to be seen again.

Then there were special kinds of wizards that excel in one subject. These wizards are dubbed Master. Potions Master- someone who excels at potions. Like Professor Snape, he was a Potions Master. Harry briefly wondered why someone with his skill wasted it on teaching children instead of curing diseases like Muggle Cancer or some wizard disease; he should really start researching wizard diseases…

There were also Duel Masters, the wizards that may not have succeeded well in school and are extremely hard to spot. They are usually unqualified to be Auror's but even against the highest trained Auror the battle wouldn't be fair. Duel Masters have natural talent for fighting and can become quite lethal when trained.

Masters were also quite rare and have quite a price on their heads. They are targets from enemy countries so it is important that they are protected in the Ministry. Potions Masters, Duel Masters, Plant Masters, Defense Masters, Animal Masters, the list goes on.

Then there were less glorious abilities wizards could be born with. Healing Magic is not very rare but still to be born with healing magic is uncommon. Healing Magic can be used to heal a damaged mind. It takes a lot of practice and not many born with the talent are up to the challenge because it is extremely dangerous to learn.

Wizards could also gain abilities from others, but not without consequence. Werewolves are great at dueling and learning because of their keen eyes and memory but the down side is on a full moon they are forced to transform into an uncontrollable beast until morning where the wake up naked and probably in a pile of blood. The ministry was forced to capture all known werewolves and lock them up while they try to find a cure.

Then there are Vampires who are also great duelers and scholars because of their speed and their memory, the only downside being immortal and unhealthily attracted to blood to the point that wizards have locked all the known Vampires in their dungeons where they are experimented on to find a way to reverse the affects.

Neither has a known cure.

Then there were –

"Harry!"

Harry sighed and put his notebook and books in a bag and stood up to face Hermione's grinning face. Behind her were those dreadful twins from before.

He definitely wasn't expecting to be picked up, a girlish squeak escaped his lips before he could stop it.

"Put me down!"

Fred grinned as he squeezed Harry in what he assumed to be a hug. He was put down only to be swept into another hug, courtesy of George.

"Teddy Bear!" They shouted.

"What?" Harry asked weakly.

"Your nickname, you can be Teddy Bear!" Fred explained.

Harry groaned, "How did you come up with that?" he asked weakly.

"Well, your small-"

"-And cuddly-"

"-And cute, but-"

"-We can't call you cute because-"

"-Your brother is already cutie and-"

"-that would be confusing."

They explained, Harry couldn't be bothered to remember who said what.

"But why Teddy Bear? My name isn't even in it?"

Fred and George actually considered this. "You know, Gred, he's right. How about Harry Bear?"

"Hairy Bear?" Harry asked.

"He's right, that sounds bad. " Fred said, "Hey, you remember that stuffed bear we stole- I mean mom got us?"

"Bunny! Of course I remember him!"

"You named a bear Bunny?" Hermione asked.

"Gin renamed it, didn't she? What is it?"

"Princess Angel? Why are you taking about that thing?" Ron asked ad he joined the group, Caleb behind him.

"Princess Angel!" Both boys exclaimed drawing a good amount of attention.

"What are you doing here? I thought this was for the first years?" Caleb asked.

Fred and George smiled, "It was open invite, and anyone willing to help was welcome."

"You're going to help?" Harry asked skeptically.

"No, we're crashing this party!" George said smiling.

"Back on topic, where were we? Princess Angel!" Fred said.

"Well Harry is a boy so Prince Harry!"

"Please don't call me that." Harry pouted, that was an awful name.

"Prince Angel then!" The twins decided.

"I'm not talking to you anymore." Harry decided.

"But…." George whined.

"No!"

Kevin was researching snakes and their abilities when Draco and Blaise dragged him outside. He was happily researching for new knowledge because he loved learning; it made him feel like he had more control the more he knew.

Then Draco and Blaise kidnapped him. Not that they were hostile, it was actually and surprisingly fun. He couldn't remember another time he laughed that hard. Then Theo poked him with a stick and informed him he was a prisoner and was not supposed to be laughing. Which of course only made him laugh harder.

"I'm serious!" Theo whined, not that he would admit it.

Blaise frowned, "That's it!" he attempted to lift Kevin over his shoulder only to fall on his butt with Kevin sprawled on top of him. "You're heavy!" he complained.

"You're awful kidnappers." Kevin laughed. Draco helped him up, a smile gracing his lips.

"We tried."

"So what's this meeting about anyway?"

"Rebelling against Dumbledore."

Kevin frowned. "Dumbledore? As in the Headmaster Dumbledore? Why would we do that?"

"Never mind that," Blaise said, "It's about the sorting hat we want to change houses."

Kevin looked down; maybe he was a bad roommate. Why else would they want to change?

Theo noticed and elbowed Draco and Blaise. "It isn't because of you Kevin, or your brothers, its Gryffindor."

"Actually, Gryffindors aren't that bad, we just want to be in Slytherin." Draco explained.

"Would you still be my friend if I wasn't in Slytherin?" Kevin asked.

"Dude, we don't kidnap just anyone."

Harry looked as one of the older students who tried to get everyone's attention. He was handsome and had a kind aura.

"For everyone who doesn't know, I'm Oliver Wood. You may know me as the Gryffindors Quidditch captain. Because of recent events, we decided to do something." Harry saw he was a natural leader and a good choice for Quidditch captain.

Everyone quieted down to hear what he had to say. Caleb waved Kevin and his 'kidnappers' over.

"It isn't like we can force the hat and the Headmaster to change its decision, and I'm against you all skipping classes."

"I'm fine with it!" One of the other older kids yelled, "I'll skip with you!"

Oliver hit the boy on his head playfully, "This is-"

"Damian Perriss, Ravenclaw prefect." The boy said.

"Shut up Pickering." A different boy slapped him in the head. "I'm Damian Perriss. This loser is Adam Pickering."

Adam pouted and rubbed his head, "Hey! I'm not a loser!"

"Anyway," Oliver cut in, "I'm sorry about them. So no skipping classes. Anyone have ideas?"

"We do!" Fred and George raised their hands and Harry swore they were jumping up and down.

Harry almost felt bad for Oliver.

"Well Hottie Ollie-. " Oliver winced at that, Harry didn't blame him.

"You see, if we prank-."

"No." Oliver said sternly. "Anyway, we will be meeting again soon, if you have any questions or ideas, just find me or Damian. And if you're desperate, Adam, and the twin demons are also available. Dismissed."

Harry turned towards his brothers, "You guys found anything good?"

"I'll give you guy's copies of what I wrote so you can look through it." Caleb said.

"Thanks Caleb, we'll do the same." Harry smiled.

XXX

Lucius Malfoy looked over at his lover. "You were friends with the Potter's." It wasn't a question it was a statement.

Remus looked up from the sleeping child in his arms over his husband. "Yes? What brings this up?"

"I met their son at the train station while I was dropping off Draco."

Remus looked up interested. "You mean their alive?"

"Their?" Lucius asked. "So you know there are two of them?"

"Two? No, there were three."

"I only saw Harry and Caleb-."

"Caleb? No, none of the boys are named Caleb. There were Harry, Calvin, and Kevin."

"Caleb told me about how their brother Kevin, who they haven't met, lived with their Aunt and Uncle." Lucius told him. "Maybe Calvin changed his name to Caleb for some reason."

Remus adjusted the ten year old in his arms and sighed, "I guess. But what I don't understand is Sirius, Severus and I should have gotten custody over them when Lily and James… You know." He didn't want to say _died_.

Lucius let out a deep breath. "Why didn't you tell me? I would have fought to get them if you really wanted."

Remus looked down at his child for a second, biting his lip. "I honestly thought they were dead. We were told that Harry defeated You-Know-Who and neither of the other boys was even mentioned. And when I asked Dumbledore…" he trailed off.

Gray eyes blinked up at him. "Daddy, why are you sad?" A small voice asked. Remus looked at the small form of his son and held him closer.

Lucius smiled at the little boy. He was ashamed to admit that Draco and Lucius doted on the little boy in Remus' arms.

"Don't worry Daddy. I'm sure Draco will be fine. He's stronger than you think." The boy reassured thinking that was the reason his Daddy was sad.

Remus chuckled, "I know Aries."

"I miss him too." Aries said as he cuddled into his dad's warmth. "I can't believe he got into Gryffindor. I don't know why Father is so upset. You were a Gryffindor, weren't you Daddy?"

Remus laughed, "Yes, but your Father is upset because all Malfoy's _must _be Slytherins."

"Does that mean I'll be a Slytherin?" Aries asked innocently.

"Yes." Lucius growled as he took three graceful steps over to where his family was sitting and took the youngest of them into his arms and promptly sat next to Remus. He pulled Remus against him and wrapped one of his arms around him. Then he pulled Aries on top of them and held them both close.

Aries giggled and cuddled closer to his beloved Father.

"That is if Lucius is willing to let you go to Hogwarts." Remus joked.

"Shut up Remus." Lucius growled as he hugged his little boy closer. "I still have a year with him. Let me enjoy it."

"Yeah Daddy, let him enjoy it." Aries said fully knowing he was going to be extra spoiled this year.

"Cheeky brat." Remus chuckled. He briefly wondered how their life would be different if he really did gain custody of Calvin- well Caleb now. His Godson.

Severus will most likely meet the boys at school and have the same questions on why they didn't get custody. Then he would tell Sirius and Sirius would come to him. They would have to meet the boys before anything is decided. If the boys were happy where they were then there was no need to pull them away from a happy home.

Remus sighed; Sirius recently got out of a bad relationship and was left with three kids while Severus was left with one kid after a one night stand. He wouldn't be surprised if they ended up together. They would be good for each other.

He would love to see the boy's again. It's been such a long time since he last saw them.

XXX

Severus Snape frowned, Kevin, the boy he named as an infant, his Godson, was alive. Lily and James told him that if anything happened to them Kevin was his. He had rightful custody over the boy. So why didn't he?

He also knew for a fact that Sirius should have custody over Harry and Remus and Lucius should have Calvin- or Caleb. Why did he change his name? Neither Harry nor Kevin changed their names.

He couldn't help but study the boys. Calvi-Caleb and Harry seemed a lot closer to each other than Kevin was to them. And he couldn't help but notice that they seemed sad about something.

Kevin was a lot more cautious for some reason. He seemed to be struggling with social interactions and flinched a lot.

"Is something wrong Father?" A dark haired girl asked.

Severus looked at the nine year old girl for a second. She had high cheekbones and a slim jaw. Her hair was braided down her back. She had thick eyelashes and dark eyes. Overall she was a very pretty young girl. Today she wore a dark blue nightgown and wore miss matched socks.

Severus sighed, "I told you not to call me that, Carina."

"After you and Dad get married then can I call you that?" She asked innocently.

"I told you, Sirius and I are not getting married." Severus said. "Now go to sleep like the twins and my daughter are. Your dad is really busy and left me in charge of you brats."

"I'm not tired. Besides, I want to stay up. Whenever I go to Uncle Remus' I get to stay up and play."

"That's because Aries is well behaved and doesn't cause trouble."

"Ari is a daddy's boy who gets everything he asks for." Carina pointed out.

"That's because he doesn't ask for the most expensive thing he finds and wastes his parent's money."

Carina pouted, "So what were you thinking about anyway?"

Severus sighed and motioned for her to take a seat. "Do you remember the stories I told you about when I was younger?"

"Is this another story about how daddy bullied you because I know he was a jerk but he's changed now?"

"Not that. Do you remember the name of the boy who would lead the bullying attacks?"

"James Potter. But I thought you were friends with him too before he died." Carina said easily.

Severus flinched. "Yes, but he had three sons, do you remember their names?"

"There's Harry, obviously. Then Kevin, the one you named, and Calvin."

"We'll they're first years this year."

"Okay, and?"

"Well I was thinking that since they've been alive all these years, why I didn't get custody over Kevin."

"Maybe they took your name off of the will." Carina offered. "It makes sense. James Potter didn't like you so he took custody away."

"No, your dad and your Uncle Remus had custody over the other two. They were good friends of your dad and he would have never taken custody away from them."

"Maybe he didn't want to separate the boys; I know the twins would have hated to be separated from each other."

Severus sighed, "Maybe."

XXX

Harry flipped through the notes Caleb and Kevin gave him before pushing them off to the side to go through later. "Come on, we have class." He said as he grabbed Blaise and pulled him out of bed.

"Which one?" Draco asked from the floor after Caleb so kindly pushed him out of bed.

"Defense against the Dark Arts with Professor Quirrell." Theodore said from his neatly made bed.

"That guy? But he's creepy." Blaise complained. "Who do we have it with?"

"Ravenclaw." Kevin said as he brushed his hair. He looked at Blaise through the mirror. "But it isn't like any of our years Ravenclaws are smart. They're all quite dimwitted. I mean have you seen Crabbe and Goyle. They probably don't even know how to read." He said honestly. It wasn't like he was trying to be mean because he actually believed that they couldn't read.

Draco frowned, "I grew up with them, they aren't that bad and they can be smart on occasion. It's just they both has trouble reading because no one bothered teaching them it. And they don't have much motivation or encouragement to do well."

Kevin nodded, "I thought so. They definitely have potential. Maybe Ravenclaw and being around people studying will be good for them."

Once all the boys were dressed they headed to the Great Hall for breakfast. Harry kept an eye on Professor Quirrell. For some reason the man seemed off. Almost as if he was afraid of everyone and everything.

Professor Snape was looking at them again; Harry didn't understand why he looked like they betrayed him. Harry had never met him before. Had he?

Harry's eyes traveled to the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. For some reason the kids didn't trust him. He looked nice enough. Like an old man full of wisdom and had a streak of helping people because of no other reason except it was the right thing.

Why didn't people like him? He would have been told if Headmaster Dumbledore did something bad. Yet the other kids didn't have any proof that he was a bad man.

Once breakfast ended the boys headed towards Defense Against the Dark Arts. AKA; DADA.

Harry sat with his brothers as the teacher entered stuttering. Harry had been around a lot of stuttering people, most of them shy children from his orphanage, and immediately could tell the stutter was fake and rehearsed.

Now why would the DADA teacher need a fake stutter?

Kevin said that he met the professor before he went to Hogwarts because the half-giant Hagrid introduced them. Kevin said something about the man refusing to shake his hands. Almost like he was afraid of kids.

So what was a man afraid of kids doing teaching at a school?

XXX

Please Review,


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; however I do own Caleb James Potter, Kevin James Potter, Denise Alice Johnson, Aries Lucius Malfoy, Carina Rosalina Black, Roxana Lillian Snape, and Axrael Shade Riddle and Lucifer Midnight Riddle

Pairings: Kevin x anyone, Lucius x Remus

Questions:

Warning: This is a slash

_Flashbacks_

_**Parseltongue**_

Chapter 5

Harry sighed, today was his first flying class. He wasn't sure how he felt about it, sure he loved trying new things, but flying seems a little risky and dangerous. He hadn't even been on a Muggle roller-coaster. The highest he had ever been was climbing a tree in the orphanage.

But a broom? Not only did it look very uncomfortable to sit on but also uncontrollable. Harry was afraid it would go to high. Harry looked at his brothers. For some reason Kevin seemed excited to get off the ground and Caleb seemed indifferent about the whole thing.

The teacher was an older witch, Madam Hooch, who looked strict but wasn't. They had flying with Slytherin today. Harry wasn't complaining, the Slytherins were growing on him.

"Hey!" Harry turned to face obnoxiously red hair and clear blue eyes. "Are you excited to start flying?"

Harry shrugged, he honestly wasn't. He couldn't wait until it would be over. Glaring at the old school brooms he answered Ron's question. "Not really. They look pretty uncomfortable. Are they charmed to be tolerable to sit on?" Harry wondered, not really expecting Ron to answer.

"I'm sure they are suitable enough for you to survive." Draco draped his arm around Harry's shoulders. Harry raised an eyebrow at the weak looking brooms, not believing a word that came out of Draco's mouth.

"Malfoy," Ron growled out. Caleb elbowed him giving him a stern look. "Hi." It was obviously forced but Caleb grinned, apparently proud of himself. His glare turned to Draco who gulped and nodded, forcing out a 'hi'.

"I expect you to work on your terrible greetings." Caleb said looking at Draco and Ron as if he was disappointed in them. Harry found it amusing that neither of the boys could meet Caleb's eyes.

Kevin shook his head at Caleb's antics. He grabbed him by the ear and forced him down, "Stop terrorizing the minions."

"Minions?" Ron and Draco echoed, confused.

"According to Caleb everyone is his minions." Harry explained.

"I don't understand." Blaise said as he joined the conversation. "Does that make me his minion?"

"Yes!" Caleb said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and made it seem that Blaise asked a stupid question.

"It's Caleb-logic. Even I don't understand it and I've known him for years." Harry said.

"So we are all his minions?" Theodore asked unsure.

Caleb sighed as if he was ashamed at their lack of knowledge. "Harry and Kevin are my top minions, everyone else are either my minion or minionette. It's simple."

"I don't think minionette is a word." Draco pointed out only to be silenced by a glare.

"Come on guys, work with me here. Your making this much more complicated than it has to be." Caleb sighed. He rubbed his temples as if this conversation was giving him a headache.

Professor Hooch cleared her throat for everyone's attention. "Okay class, everyone take a broom and line up in two lines over here. Good, good. Now place your broom next to you and hold up your hand and say 'up'."

Harry looked at his broom, he just had it in his arms, and then he put it down and now he need to pick it back up by telling it up? This school was getting weirder every day, and that's saying something. He looked around to make sure it wasn't a cruel joke being played and found that students were actually telling their broom 'up'.

Cautiously he put his hand over his broom and told it up. Immediately it flew into his hand. He looked at his brothers who also were holding their brooms looking unsure. The other kids were struggling so why did it come so easy for them?

Draco got it after a couple goes and Ron settled at glaring at his broom for not listening to him. It took a good portion of the class, but eventually everyone managed to get a hold of their broom.

"Okay class, I want you to mount your brooms and on the count of three I want you to push of the ground, stay in the air for a moment and then touch back down. One, two, three."

Harry pushed off the ground, lingered for a moment, then touched back down. This class was easy, why was he so natural on a broom? His brothers seemed natural as well. He would have to look into it later.

"Ahh! Help me!" A voice shouted. Harry looked up and saw that round boy- what was his name? Longbottom! The toad boy! What was he doing dangling forty feet off the ground on his broom?

Kevin immediately went on his broom and flew up towards Longbottom. He helped him onto his own broom and Harry knew the broom wouldn't be able to support both of them. Kevin grabbed Longbottom's broom and descended to the ground where cheering first years were.

Harry smiled, Kevin saved someone. He seemed to be uncomfortable in the crowd yet he was glowing.

"Should we save him?" Caleb asked, referring to Kevin.

"No, let him suffer the attention."

Harry turned to Caleb, "Have you finished reading through the notes I gave you."

Caleb scowled, "Yes, but I would have been done faster if your hand writing was legible."

"Well excuse me for not writing all swirly and pretty like you do." Harry frowned. Seriously, his handwriting was concerning. "You… you're not gay, right?"

Caleb looked surprised, "Just because I have legible handwriting does not make me gay. I'm as straight as a ruler."

"You know, they have bendy rulers."

"Then I'm as straight as a stick."

"I've seen bendy sticks."

"I am as straight as a straight line."

"Really? A straight line?"

"Shut-up"

XXX

"Daddy?" A voice whined as he wrote in his father's book.

"You've bothered him enough, don't you think Ax?" A cooler voice said as he looked at his younger twin brother's face. High yet soft cheekbones and wide and innocent blue eyes opposed to his defined cheekbones and face and cold blue eyes.

"But I miss him!" The boy-Ax- complained.

"You never net him." The older boy pointed out as he took a seat opposite his brother.

"Yeah, when we were one before he disappeared we knew him." The younger boy argued. "Maybe we can summon his followers."

"And do you know how to do that exactly?"

"No…" The boy pouted, "But I'm bored, can't we do something? Like play outside."

"No."

"We could-."

"No."

"Hey, I didn't even say anything the second time!"

"It doesn't matter. Mother put me in charge." The older boy said. His handsome face was turned towards the fire.

"Yeah, maybe we should help mommy look for daddy." Ax said, his eyes brightening up.

"First off, Father is dead. She is going to bring him back to life through the objects he put his soul into. Like that book your holding."

"Well, why can't we use this book?" Ax asked innocently.

The older boy sighed, "Do you want Father to come back as a 16 year old?"

"Better a 16 year old then a creepy snake looking man." Ax muttered.

"Why do you keep saying that? Why would Father look like a snake-man?"

Ax looked up. "I don't know. I had a dream about it though. He had red eyes and no nose and the worst part was he was bald!"

"Why do I put up with you?"

"Because, Lucy, you love me."

"Don't call me that."

"Besides," Ax continued ignoring –Lucy's- complaint. "When haven't my dreams been accurate? Unless we change it then Daddy's coming back as a creepy snake-man."

Lucy sighed, "Go torcher some Muggles or something." He groaned no longer willing to put up with his younger twin.

Ax perked up, "Really? How many do I get?"

"I think we have seven Muggles currently in our basement, but Mother got to them last night so I'm not sure." Lucy said.

Ax pouted, "Can we kill mommy yet?"

"No, Father gets to decide when he's done with her. For all we know he wants more kids." Lucy said.

"Yay! Then I wouldn't be the youngest anymore." Ax said as he looked around, his eyes fell on an envelope. "Hey, did you get your Hogwarts letter too?"

"Yes, but we aren't going. Mother made it quite clear that she wants us nowhere near that man Dumble-whatever. And for once I agree with her."

"Then how are we supposed to get our education?" Ax asked curiously.

"We have a tutor, remember?" Lucy sighed as he glared halfheartedly at his brother.

"I know that." Ax sighed, "Seriously Lucifer, how dumb do you think I am?"

"Not dumb, Axrael, just naïve and innocent." Lucifer said affectionately. "Do me a favor and stay that way forever."

Axrael smiled and walked over to Lucifer before plopping down in his lap. Lucifer hugged Axrael closer and breathed in his scent.

"Now can we cause some mayhem? I miss making chaos." Axrael pouted. "Let's play with Rat-man."

"No, he is helping Mother put Father back together."

Axrael sighed. "Now can we go to Hogwarts?"

"No, the school year has already started."

"So?" Axrael said, not really understanding the problem.

"So, we can't attend, also our last name Riddle is too recognizable."

"So?"

"If you're bored here you will be even more bored at school. Now let's go shopping. We need more textbooks since we're starting using our magic this year."

"Yay shopping! Can I get a new robe? And I want a broom so I can fly. Flying looks so fun. Also, I finished my book on creating Dark curses and I want a new one, also I'm running out of quills. Do you think I would be able to get a pet snake? Nagini is so boring to talk too, all she does is complain about missing her master. Hey, if I get a snake do you think it will call me master." Ax rambled.

Lucifer chuckled, "What makes you think you can take care of a pet? I have to take care of you."

Axrael scowled. "Lucy! You do not take care of me! You're just older so you feel this need to care for me but I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"Are you? So if I sent you to Knockturn Alley right now you will be able to get everything we need?"

Axrael hesitated for a second before giving a confident nod. "Yes."

"You're too cute. Let's go."

"I thought I was going by myself."

"And get raped? No way. I need to make sure anyone who so much as looks at you in the wrong way suffers a painful death."

"Okay, hey, now since we're old enough can I get a wand?"

"Sure. We can get wands."

"Yay!"

Lucifer guided Axrael up and took him to the fireplace where they disappeared to Knockturn Alley in a poof of green smoke.

XXX

Kevin had finished all his homework with his brothers earlier and now all that's left is to continue research on the snake project. He recently found some books in the school library he wanted to read on his desk.

He wouldn't be surprised if Caleb already got his hands on the books, Kevin was shocked the boy wasn't a Ravenclaw. It fit him since his head was almost always in a book. Harry was also quite the bookworm. Yet, Draco was definitely not a Gryffindor and Ron was far from a Slytherin.

They still haven't solved the sorting hat malfunction.

Draco was on Kevin's bed when he entered. So naturally Kevin found it fit to sit on Draco causing a certain blond to squeak in a high pitched voice.

"Kevin, stop terrorizing Draco." Theodore said in a bored voice form across the room.

"Why are you in my bed? Did you miss me that much?" Kevin whispered into Draco's ear, a playful tone in his voice.

"Don't flatter yourself. Caleb threw himself a little party and this is the only non-occupied beds."

Kevin looked around to see that there were a lot of people occupying the other half of the room. "I didn't agree to a party."

"Caleb is trying to prove to Harry that he is straight." Blaise offered from Theo's bed.

"Caleb's straight?" Kevin asked shocked.

The three boys shrugged. "Apparently."

"I am!" Caleb argued once he heard what they were talking about.

"He threw a party to prove he was straight." Harry said. "Although I don't see how throwing a party proves your sexuality."

Caleb scowled and he grabbed the first person he could and kissed them deeply. He grinned as he pulled away, "Well…"

"That was a guy." Draco pointed out as the long hair male stared confused at Caleb.

Caleb glared, "I am straight."

"Okay, whatever you want to believe." Daphne said as she walked up to them, "But I have never seen you look at girls breasts before. And you shave your whole body and you take forever to do your hair."

"Well I like the messy look but it can't be too messy or I'll look like Harry and it can't be too neat or I'll look like Kevin."

"Hey." Harry and Kevin yelled, offended.

"No offense, it looks good on you guys." Caleb tried.

"Anyway, what are you guys dressing up like for Halloween tomorrow?" Daphne asked. "I'm going to be a princess."

"I wasn't aware we dressed up for Halloween." Harry said as he took a seat next to Draco.

"Well we're not supposed to but since we're rebelling, why not."

"I never really dressed up for Halloween before." Kevin admitted.

Daphne gave a creepy smile, "Well that's about to change."

XXX

Remus had Aries in his lap as he watched Lucius go through the Potter's case file. Carina was on the other end of the couch while three kids played on the ground.

Severus, Sirius, and Lucius were all digging through files.

"I found something on Calvin. Or Caleb I guess. It looks like a flyer for adoption." Severus said as he read from an article. "An infant with dark hair and green eyes showed up one rainy night on our orphanage's steps. He looks somewhere between one and one and a half years of age. He was ill from being out in the rain by the time someone found him. He wore a homemade sweatshirt with the letters CAL stitched into it. Cal was later named Caleb from a social worker who worked there. Oh, here it says he was transferred to a different orphanage because of financial issues."

"That doesn't exactly help us." Remus said as he held Aries closer as if afraid to let him go. Aries didn't care, the word orphanage sounded pretty scary.

"Here is a couple who adopted Harry for a week before determining he was a freak and sent him back." Sirius murmured. "He was only four."

"Does this mean we're going to have more siblings?" Carina asked, her eyes on the twins who looked at her innocently.

"I don't mind. I wouldn't mind another big brother." Aries said cutely.

"Oh please, you just want another person to spoil you." Carina pointed out.

"Well maybe if you were cute like me, people would dote on you as well." Aries said calmly.

Carina growled angrily. "I'm cute!"

"Keep thinking that." Aries said smirking. "Besides, the youngest in the family always gets everything they want and we don't have to uphold the family name like you firstborn's do. Oh, but wait. Your brother gets the family name because you are a girl."

"You're just upset because I'm taller than you. You're short."

"I'm not. I prefer fun and adorable sized." Aries said. His voice not rising like Carina's was. He was a child of a famous pureblood family after all. His father being a pure blood and his dad being a half blood.

"Well I'm a pure-blood." Carina said grinning.

"Pure bloods are all family. Your mom could have been your cousin and you wouldn't have even known it." Aries said countering her argument calmly. "Besides, I heard your family is more likely to go insane due to the many times they interbreed. It's only a matter of time until you're crazy like Aunt Bellatrix or as separated from society like Uncle Regulus."

"Daddy! Ari is being mean to me!" Carina cried angrily going over and roughly pushing Aries to the ground before stomping hard on his stomach.

"Carina, get off him!" Remus pulled her harshly off his son.

Lucius ran over and lifted Aries into his arms trying to make it easier for him to breath. Once he recovered enough he burst into tears and held onto his Father tightly.

Sirius yanked on his daughter and glared softly at her. "What was that for?"

"He just started crying! I swear I didn't do anything!" She tried to get out of the blame.

"I saw you kick him!" Sirius pushed, urging her to confess.

Now Carina was crying and sending hateful glares in Aries' direction. "He makes me so angry."

"She's just upset because Ari is better than her." The little boy on the floor said. His twin sister and Severus' daughter agreed.

"No one is better than another person. Now I think it's been a long day. I'm going to take the kids home so they can sleep. You don't mind babysitting tomorrow, right Remus?"

"I should be free, I have a meeting at lunch time but I can drop them at the Ministry's child care area."

Sirius nodded, "Okay, come on you four. Let's get you in bed. Go say good bye to daddy Roxy." The little girl nodded and hugged her dad before following Sirius to the fireplace. Carina went first, followed by Roxana and then the twins. Sirius went last.

Aries watched them go; he looked at his Father for a second. "You can put me down now."

Lucius frowned at the suggestion. "Why would I do that?"

Aries sighed; arguing with his Father was pointless. The man was stubborn to the bone. He secured himself by wrapping his legs around his Father's waist and his arms around the blond man's neck.

Severus let himself out with a small smile on his face. Aries had Lucius wrapped around his finger. It was cute, really. Draco and Lucius falling in love with a cute kid like that. Carina was jealous. She was nine, he was ten. He got to go to Hogwarts next year, she didn't. He was the baby of the family and was doted on, she was the oldest sibling and had responsibilities. They were both rich and spoilt immensely from their fathers.

Carina inherited her dad's temper while Aries had his Father's grace and elegance and ability to remain calm in the middle of an argument. Carina was tall and hard to pick up, Aries was small and easy to baby.

In short, Aries was the perfect child and Carina was jealous.

XXX

Harry sighed; he couldn't fall asleep last night with all these thoughts going through his head. Halloween was today and Harry was nervous. Something bad always happens on Halloween. When he was one, he ended up at the orphanage. Once he turned two he was sick and wasn't allowed to trick-or-treat. When he was three he was locked in a closet so the other kids could get more candy. When he was four it started pouring halfway through. When he was five, six, and seven, the kids leading the group 'accidentally' lost him a mile away from the orphanage.

Once he was eight he decided to go on his own where he was mugged by some kids and had to walk back to the orphanage naked and without candy. When he was nine he went with Denise and Caleb when it started raining and then Denise ate something she was allergic to. Then when he was ten, they were chases for a block by a dog and dropped all their candy.

But Harry could only imagine what Hogwarts had in store for him.

But one thing was for sure; he was not expecting a full grown mountain troll.

It happened during dinner. He was exhausted and Professor Quirrell ran in screaming about a troll in the girl's bathroom. Caleb pointed out that Hermione and Daphne went there to adjust their makeup. And somehow, Harry, Ron, Caleb, Kevin, Draco, and Blaise went to search for the Girl's bathroom to warn the girls. Harry just had to go with Ron and they just had to go to the right bathroom.

Harry and Ron actually fought the troll and destroyed the girl's bathroom while they were at it. Harry distracted it while Ron knocked it out. By the time the teachers arrived the two boys were staring at shock at the troll while the two girls stared in shock at the boy's.

Harry barely heard about the house points they gained or the good jobs they received. He promptly passed out with the faint thought of next year's Halloween on his mind.

If he survives that long.

XXX

What do you think?


	6. Hey Guys

Hey everyone!

Sorry, this isn't a chapter but this is important. School for me has started up again and with all the advanced classes I'm taking I won't be able to update for a while. I am NOT abandoning any of my stories but I won't be updating in a while. Please no flames for my lack of updating. I am determined to finish these stories.

Thank you for all the reviews, I have bad news. Since school is starting up soon I won't be able to update very much because I am taking advanced classes and will have a lot of homework. I will update as much as I can because I love you guys but don't get upset if I don't update. I WILL finish this story. Anyway, I wanted to thank Benji99 for telling me what Visitor Stats are and Benji, if you want an OC just PM the details or review. If you don't then it's fine.

Anyway, if anyone has any idea put them in the reviews and if they don't conflict with my ideas already I might put them in. it's better to have many minds working together instead just one. Also, I guess it wasn't a good idea to write three stories at the same time because now I don't know if I put something incorrect in the wrong story and you guy get all confused. I can't stop writing any of the stories because it isn't fair for everyone. And I don't know how long I want my stories. I know Midnight Sky will be the longest only because I have the most ideas for this story. Scarlet Past will also be pretty long and Forbidden Love will be the shortest only because there isn't enough drama in that pairing. Sure Percy and Artemis both swore off love but once they get together it is only a matter of time before people accept it. Scarlet Past will, by far, be the most complicated because getting Luke and Percy together was barely easy but Nico will be hard to incorporate because no one just straight out says 'I need two lovers because you're not good enough' and then there is the whole Jason thing. I really have no idea how to shove him in. I was originally going to have Luke want all three of the big three kids but I made him too soft. Then there is the whole Kronos ordeal. Midnight Sky will also be difficult because I haven't even decided who Harry will be with. Apparently Harry x Draco is a no, I don't really think I would be able to do that anyway because I made Draco more of his brother. Then I was going to do Harry x Lord Voldemort because I love that pairing and I had this whole plan to have Tom's diary be the Horcrux that brings him back to life as a 16 year old boy and Harry and Tom get together that way but I don't think that would work, maybe a different fic I will do that. Then there are his brothers. Caleb, Kevin and Harry don't need a pairing but I want them to have loved before they die. So I need ideas and don't PM because then I won't know which idea belongs to which story. It would be weird if Percy appeared at Hogwarts and made out with Artemis in front Luke, Nico, and Jason who then got jealous and attempted to kill Artemis only to have Kevin, Harry and Caleb magically appear and the six boys fight to the death while Percy and Artemis fight The Gods and Lucifer, Axrael, and Voldie lead the hunters into a battle again the Akatsuki and Aries laughs evilly and kills everyone. MWHAHAHA….

Okay, I doubt I would get that confused but still, it could happen.

And I have no idea where the Akatsuki came from. I haven't posted any of my hundreds of Naruto fic's yet. Naru x Sasu x Neji x Gaa x Haku x Sai is my favorite pairing. Dominant Naruto all controlling over his pretty porcelain submissive dolls and Gaara being the alpha submissive who keeps the dark haired dark eyed boys in line… yeah, I spend a lot of time thinking about this… it is my favorite pairing because while I like Uke! Naruto I think his character is more dominant and the Asian Naruto characters make cute and smexy submissive ukes.

Anyway, no one wants to hear me ramble about Naruto since none of my fic's are Naruto. L I wrote something for each story below in this order. Scarlet Past, Midnight Sky, and lastly Forbidden Love.

Find the story your reading below and read what I wrote.

**Scarlet Past:**

I have already written half a chapter for you so expect it soon. It might be shorter only because I want to get it out to you guys quicker. I am also sorry because I don't think Nico will make it into this chapter. I will try but with the way I started this chapter I think he will have to wait. Percy has some cruel Hunters to deal with before he and Nico can run into each other's arms. Just kidding, that won't happen. Percy loves Luke for the time being and Nico is still a card loving little boy.

Anyway, since I already written part of chapter 8- or I guess nine now since this is chapter eight, I will give you a little preview. A/N- preview is subjected to change.

_"Percy Jackson?" he whispered before shaking his head._

_I nodded shocked. I pulled off my wig and looked at him._

_"She thought you were dead." He said numbly before grinning and embracing me._

_I pushed him away, "who are you?"_

_He blushed, "oh, I'm sorry. My name is Paul Blofis. I'm married to your mother."_

Sorry, I love Paul. He must be in Percy's life, even if it is just a small part. And for the sake of this story Nico and Bianca go to Goode High School.

Anyway, I love you guys.

**Midnight Sky:**

Okay, so I realize that a lot of this is unrealistic as you pointed out. I was rewriting this as I stated earlier and I guess I forgot to take some parts out. I was going to add the whole Kevin bit later and I thought I needed some background to make him the school slut but I kind of went ahead of myself and forgot he was eleven and eleven year olds don't sell their bodies for money. I will get rid of that part for now. As for the OC's I made. I guess I didn't realize how many I made and I know a lot of people dislike OC's. I already re write this story three times and I don't want to write it again to get rid of my OC's but I will kill most of them off for you. As for Kevin, again I'm sorry. I guess I implied he was raped but that wasn't what happened and I will just get rid of Kevin's scenes in the previous chapters.

Anyway, sorry. I will update as soon as I figure out a way to fix this story. As for the Voldemort spawns, there is a reason I put them in and no, neither Lucifer nor Axrael end up with any of the Potter boys. They are the enemy. Well, right now they are. All decisions are subjected to change. As for Lucius and Remus' kid Aries. I just wanted to make a cute character everyone likes who is lethal in battle and smart. As for Carina, Roxana, Leo and Lyra; well I don't know their purpose. I'll kill some of them off or find some way to get rid of them without killing. You can vote in the reviews of who should be killed off and how. But Aries stays. I have plans for Aries, Lucifer, and Axrael.

Well… that sounded creepy….

Anyway. Thanks for the reviews.

**Forbidden Love: **

With this story since it is not what I usually write (yes I have more than three stories. They are just hand written and depressing.) I have no idea how this will turn out. You guys seem to like it so far and I have so many ideas for it. I can't say I'm surprised with how popular this is and how it is so easily competing with my slash stories because I know Percy Jackson doesn't have a lot of slash fans. If I wrote a Percy x Annabeth story that would probably beat all of my stories in record time. But I like forbidden love. I will NEVER write a Percy x Annabeth fic or a Thalia x Nico fic because it doesn't interest me personally. Percy x Annabeth is way to overused and boring because they are already together in the books and Nico and Thalia are just like oh, we don't know what to do with them, let's put them together. (Sorry if I offend anyone). So stop asking me to put them together or write a fic for them. I will not mention any names. You know who you are.

Anyway, I'm glad you like my fic so far.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but I do own the plot and Caleb James Potter, Kevin James Potter, Denise Alice Johnson, Aries Lucius Malfoy, Carina Rosalina Black, Roxana Lillian Snape, Axrael Shade Riddle, Lucifer Midnight Riddle, Leo Orion Black, Lyra Bella Black.

Pairings: Harry x Tom Riddle (later), Kevin x anyone, Lucius x Remus

Warnings: This is a slash

Authors note: Okay, so I realize that a lot of this is unrealistic as you pointed out. I was rewriting this as I stated earlier and I guess I forgot to take some parts out. I was going to add the whole Kevin bit later and I thought I needed some background to make him the school slut but I kind of went a head of myself and forgot he was eleven and eleven year olds don't sell their bodies. I will get rid of that part for now. As for the OC's I made. I guess I didn't realize how many I made and I know a lot of people dislike OC's. I already re write this story three times and I don't want to write it again to get rid of my OC's but I will kill most of them off for you. As for Kevin, again I'm sorry. I guess I implied he was raped but that wasn't what happened and I will just get rid of Kevin's scenes in the previous chapters.

Anyway, thank you to those who reviewed. It really helped me.

_Flashbacks_

_**Parseltongue**_

Chapter 6:

Harry groaned, his head hurt for some reason and this was definitely not his bed. He was alone in a white room.

What happened? He thought.

"I hate Halloween," Harry groaned out as he blinked his eyes open.

"You're awake!" Caleb shouted jumping on Harry and hugging him tightly.

Harry winced but endured the pain for his brother's sake.

Draco dumped a bunch of books and papers by Harry's feet, "You were out for a week so I did the honor of getting you your homework."

Harry scowled at the pile, "A week?"

"You're smart. You can recover the work quickly," Blaise said as he made himself comfortable on the bed.

"So what have I missed?" Harry asked as Kevin and Caleb helped him up.

"We took over the world, saw Dumbledore salsa dance with He-should-not-be-named and Draco turned into a muggle," Theodore said casually.

Harry smiled at them, "You're funny."

Theodore grinned, "I try."

"Bloody try-hard." Blaise grumbled earning a slap on the back of his head.

"I want to harass people," Harry decided.

"Yay!" Caleb cheered.

Draco groaned, "You must have hit your head."

"Hey!"

XXX

Kevin left the Great Hall and headed towards his room. He was not feeling well after Harry woke up. He had a bad feeling that something was going to happen. He just needed time to think. Things were changing too quickly.

It seemed like such a long time ago that he was being hurt by the Dursley's and yet the pain was still there. Why was it still there? He didn't want it to be there.

Were all Muggles cruel like his aunt and uncle were or was it just them? Why would they hurt him over something he could never change? He would never stop being a wizard because it was impossible. It was in his blood and nothing he could ever do would change that fact.

And now he had two brothers. Two kind brothers who also carry their own scars. Kevin suspected something happened before they came. Something important.

Then there was the whole talking to snakes issue. It was unnatural among wizards. Even here in a place full of people like him he was different. He wasn't sure how he felt about it yet. It scared him to think that he could be rejected from two worlds. He already had low self-esteem and nothing would change that.

No one would ever fall in love with him. His Uncle told him that enough times that he started to believe it. He was nothing more than a freak that will die alone. He didn't want to die alone because he never wanted to feel lonely again.

Was he selfish for wanting more out of life? Did he deserve to steal another's heart for himself?

Kevin shook his head. He didn't want to think about it.

XXX

Caleb watched Kevin leave and sighed. He hated not knowing his brother. Kevin was hiding something important that affects his life. Something happened to Kevin and he had no way to figure it out.

Maybe their relatives weren't as kind as he thought. It was a sad thought but probably true. Caleb noticed that Kevin seemed unusually self-conscious and did not speak much like he was afraid to.

Kevin seemed to have been hurt in a way.

Turning back to Draco he grinned not wanting to voice his thoughts. He knew the others noticed Kevin's behavior but it wasn't their place to ask.

So whose place was it? Was it his or Harry's?

Caleb decided right then that he would help Kevin no matter what. Kevin was his brother and he wasn't about to lose another precious sibling. He couldn't save Denise from the murderer but he could save Kevin from whoever's hurting him.

He would do anything for the other boy. He was his brother.

XXX

Lucifer growled, how _dare_ they lay their filthy hands on his little brother. Stupid Aurors thinking that Axrael escaped Hogwarts or something stupid like that. They said that he shouldn't be out of school and took him away.

Lucifer paced the floor. Now what was he supposed to tell mother? It wasn't like he respected the bitch but she did do a lot for him and he knew she would rather die than see her precious little boys hurt or sad.

Father had kidnapped the woman soon after she had another man's brat and taken her for himself. Despite her being called a Mudblood she was no such thing. She had spent her entire life undercover and went as far as faking her own death.

She as well as her official husband a man by the name of James Potter had been furious when they found out what roles Dumbledore wished them to play. The old geezer had never expected three brats to emerge from her womb.

Being a wizard he should have expected anything. Like that fact that she had two wombs. One holding twin and the other holding triplets. Lily, that was her name, had creature blood in her system. Her memory of The Dark Lord had been wiped when she was pregnant and the twins were taken once they were born and the mid-witch's memory had been wiped as well.

At one year old, the twins had been left alone and that was when their dad never came back. No one could calm the boys so finally one of the Death Eaters got fed up and went to check on their Lord. They were shocked to see him dead. The Death Eater had found Lily and James lying on the ground presumed dead. The green curse hadn't been the killing curse.

Voldemort wouldn't just kill the mother of his children like that. The Death Eater had replaced James and Lily with golems and took them to the manor to find out what had happened. After reading Lily's memories he understood.

Lily and James had woken and started calling for their triplets and crying so the Death Eater had returned to the scene to get them only to find them gone and the entire house on fire. He couldn't do anything due to the protective barriers Dumbledore put around the boys so he had no choice to erase the Potter's memories.

Lily remained sane and took her role as Axrael and Lucifer's mother while James lost it. He refused to eat and sleep and eventually The Death Eater had no choice but to comatose the man for his safety.

The Death Eater had blackmailed Lily and told her the only way to save James' life was to bring the Dark Lord back so he could return the memories he stole from them.

Three years later that Death Eater had died. No one knew how or why. It just happened. Axrael and Lucifer had to rely too heavily on their weak and depressed mother who spent most of her time looking for ways to bring the Dark Lord back.

So Lucifer raised Axrael and himself instead of relying on adults. He hated adults and now some of them kidnapped his baby brother.

"Mother!" Lucifer barged into his deranged mother's room. A thin figure attached to many wires was laying on the bed and a second figure, not looking much better than the first was holding the male figures hand. "They took Axrael!"

Lily looked up dazed. "Axrael?"

Lucifer growled impatiently, "Yes mother. Your son, Axrael."

Lily got a depressed look in her eyes and a tear slid down her hollow cheek. "What does it matter? They already took three of my sons. Now it is just you."

Lucifer felt the urge to comfort his mother but stayed where he was, "I'm going to save him." He continued.

"No! You must not. I can't lose you too." Lily croaked out.

Lucifer sent her an annoyed look, "You have no right to tell me what to do!" he snapped.

"Listen to me. Axrael is smart. He can take care of himself. In the mean time I expect you to continue reading through your fathers notes. Find what he had hidden and see if it will help restore him."

Lucifer growled, he hated when his mother was right. He would only get captured if he went to rescue his brother.

XXX

Harry raced after Draco and scowled, "I need that book back!"

Draco frowned at the cover, "A snake book? Why the hell do you want to learn to talk to snakes? They hate humans and if they do tolerate us they use us."

Harry crossed his arms, "I think it would be fun. Them I would be able to tell snakes to kill people and I heard they listen to anyone who can speak."

Draco sweat dropped. "Like hell I'm giving you this book now!" Draco clutched the book harder and ran off.

Ron and Blaise, who had been listening to the conversation held Harry back and let Draco escape, hopefully to destroy the book.

Theodore, Caleb and Kevin just laughed at the panicked look on the red haired boy and their roommates face. They were pretty gullible to believe Harry so easily.

Caleb crossed his legs and grinned innocently at Hermione's disapproving frown. They decided to all meet up in the library to study together but got pretty off topic and got close to nothing done. And it had been hours since they first started.

"I think being around you guys is making me stupid," Theodore growled and he pushed his notebook to the side in favor of cuddling up to Kevin and Caleb and closing his eyes.

Caleb poked the taller boy's cheek. "He fell asleep on us." He stated. He blinked up at Harry and the boys shared a smile. Harry grabbed a muggle marker from his bag and threw it at Caleb.

Hermione intercepted the throw, "Don't even think about it!" she snapped.

The boys pouted.

Kevin laughed, he seemed to forget all the pain and heartbreak he had to endure when he was he was around them. It was nice.

"You're no fun!" Caleb shouted. A whole shouting match broke out and long story short they were kicked out of the library.

"Only you could find a way to get us kicked out of a library," Blaise stated crossing his arms tiredly.

Draco returned and frowned, "What did you do now?" He looked directly at Caleb.

The small boy gasped, offended that he was the first person to be blamed.

"Don't look so betrayed. You were the reason we were kicked out." Theodore told the boy.

Caleb was about to respond when something caught his eye.

"Caleb?" Draco asked concerned by the lack of retort,

"It's shiny!" He gasped running off. The other first years trailed him with difficulty. Finally they came across a mirror.

Caleb stared at the mirror for a while before he started crying. Instantly he had his friends and brothers surrounding him.

"Mommy. Daddy." He whispered. "I want a mommy and a daddy." His voice was barely audible but everyone heard him. Caleb looked in the mirror again and found himself staring at the couple that had almost adopted him but backed out at the last minute because he was a freak. Harry and Kevin were there on his left and Denise and the couple's baby daughter were on his right. He had always wanted a big family and here it was and yet it could never be. The family didn't want him and Denise was dead. Kevin already had a family and Harry didn't want a large family. Caleb knew after Denise's death that Harry would close himself off from dating or any other chances at getting hurt.

Caleb knew that Harry's love for Denise had been innocent and if she survived he probably would have developed a deeper love for her but she died. Harry would move on. At least that was what Caleb hoped.

No one else looked at the mirror, they're attention was focused on Caleb. Caleb shook his head to clear it. He gave them a signature fake smile and told them he was fine and it was okay. Based on the looks they gave him he knew none of them believed him.

Later that night Caleb slipped into Harry's bed when everyone else fell asleep. Harry made him feel safe and he loved his brother for that purpose. He trusted Harry with his life and he didn't trust easily.

A sharp pain pierced his heart. Denise had trusted him with her life and they let her die. A tear traced his cheekbones and soon he was sobbing. He was a terrible friend. How could anyone trust him, he couldn't even save a little girl?

Harry turned and embraced his brother and let the smaller boy cry. His entire body shook with the shame and guilt of knowing he was unreliable.

Caleb gasped as someone else slid into bed with them. Caleb buried his face in Kevin's neck and held his twin closer. Harry held him from behind and he felt calmness spread over him.

"It wasn't your fault," Harry whispered and Caleb froze. How could he have possibly known what he was thinking? Harry turned Caleb and wiped a tear off of a porcelain cheek. "It wasn't either of our faults."

"It could have been us," Caleb whispered. "I don't want to die. I don't want to have nightmares about him anymore. I don't want every small thing reminding me about that day ever again and yet I can't forget it. I feel that if I forget that day I will forget her."

Harry gave him a weak smile, Caleb could see his eyes glistening with tears. "I would never let you forget her. She was our sister in all except blood."

Kevin frowned; he felt so out of this conversation. Who were they talking about? Maybe he wasn't as close to them as he would have liked.

Could they not trust him with the truth about the past?

Kevin shook his head; he wouldn't want to talk about his past so he was in no position to be talking about trust. He just held Caleb tighter and listened to the soothing conversation his brothers were having.

XXX

Axrael whimpered as he was roughly shoved on the ground.

"I told you, I am homeschooled!" he said trying to keep his dignity.

"Do we look stupid?" an Auror asked.

Axrael found it a good idea not to answer that question truthfully.

"Alright, I'm here. What is it?" a cold voice asked grumpily.

"We are sorry to take you away from your family on your day off but we came across this boy all by himself. He says his dad is gone and his mom is crazy. We don't know what to do with him."

Lucius Malfoy scowled at the imbeciles and sighed. He offered the boy a comforting smile and froze as memories assaulted him.

The boy was carefully warded so that anyone knowing his true identity would forget everything about him the second they exited his 100 meter ward.

Axrael started crying as soon as he recognized Lucius and a whole bunch of Aurors began freaking out. Axrael flung himself at Lucius and hugged him tightly.

"Uncle," the boy whimpered, "they hurt me and separated us."

Lucius frowned, Lucifer would be fine by himself and he could just bring Axrael back without raising suspicion.

"Axrael, are you okay?" Lucius glared at the Aurors, "How dare you hurt my nephew. Come on, I'll take you to my house and we'll figure out what to do from then."

"He has to go to Hogwarts," The head Auror said.

Lucius frowned and held Axrael closer, "I understand." He guided Axrael towards the fireplace and had them floo to the Malfoy Manor.

Aries recognized Axrael a moment after he saw him as memories flooded him.

Remus smiled at the boy and kindly hugged him.

"Don't worry, Draco is in Hogwarts and he will keep you safe." Lucius promised.

"I want Lucy!" Axrael pouted childishly.

"Lucifer will only get dragged into Hogwarts with you if you see him. How did you get captured anyway?"

Axrael blushed, "Well…"

"Never mind about that. Let's get you some school supplies before shipping you off to the devil."

Axrael laughed at that. "I need a new last name. Lucifer told me Riddle was too obvious."

"Axrael Malfoy. Okay?"

Axrael grinned, "Yay! Now I'm actually a part of your family."

"How the hell is he the evil cold murders son?"

"Daddy is not a cold murderer. He is simply misunderstood." The boy said simply.

"You're just too cute," Remus chuckled earning a complaint and followed by laughter.

XXX

_Dear Lucifer,_

_I have your brother, he is safe. Unfortunately since he was caught it would be too suspicious if he doesn't attend school so I'm sending him off to Hogwarts and will have Draco look after him. If you want you can join him under the name of Malfoy. It's your choice._

_Lucius Malfoy_

Lucifer sighed in relief. Lucius was a reliable man but Hogwarts? He didn't want his brother to be there by himself and he didn't want to go there.

Brother or freedom?

It was a tough choice but in the end brother would always win out.

It seemed he was going to Hogwarts.

XXX

Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was attempting to fix some problems but I'm not sure if I made it worse or more confusing. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Leave any comments and questions in the reviews and what you thought of the chapter and the plot as a whole.


End file.
